Hexágono amoroso
by Stefany BM
Summary: Naruto quiere a Sakura. Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke. Sasuke no tiene ojos para nadie. Hinata, que no es ajena a este triangulo amoroso, ha decidido olvidar su amor por Naruto para no involucrarse de más en las relaciones del equipo 7. Lo que ella no sabe es que esta decisión la meterá en más problemas de los que imagina.
1. Cotidiano

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Cotidiano.**_

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin ningún rumbo fijo, últimamente había tenido muchas misiones y poco tiempo para descansar. En esos cortos momentos de relajación, Hinata había reflexionado sobre algo en especial. Todo empezó el día de su cumpleaños 18.

Los nueve novatos habían decidido hacerle una pequeña reunión a la heredera Hyuga. Algo sencillo, puesto que sabían que Hinata no era gran amante de las fiestas. A eso de de las dos de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban borrachos, las chicas se acercaron a la cumpleañera con la intención de tener una "charla femenina". Para sorpresa de Hinata, sus amigas venían con la intención de convencerla de que se le declarara a Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que le había gustado desde que estaban en la academia.

–_E-Estan locas, ¿cómo se les ocurre que me declare? Y-Yo no puedo, no ahora._

–_¿Entonces cuando Hinata? –preguntó Tenten–. Llevas toda la vida enamorada de él, creo que ya llego el momento de que afrontes la verdad. El muy idiota no se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por muy obvia que seas._

–_Sí Hinata, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te le declares, harían linda pareja –secundó Ino, apoyando sus propias palabras con asentimiento de cabeza._

–_P-Pero, no es tan fácil –era un hecho, Hinata no podía estar más sonrojada de lo que estaba en ese momento._

–_Lo es Hina, solo que tú no quieres intentarlo –hablo Sakura esta vez, tratando de disuadir a su amiga–. Dime ¿qué pierdes con decirle?_

–_A Naruto le gustas tú, Sakura –al no tener una respuesta que dar, Hinata evadió la pregunta sacando a colación algo que, al parecer, sus amigas estaban olvidando–. Es imposible que me declare si él está interesado en alguien más._

–_Hinata, esa no es excusa –intervino Ino, nuevamente, en la conversación–. Que a Naruto le guste la frentona no significa que no puedas luchar por él. Mira al mismo Naruto, por ejemplo; él sabe que Sakura ama a Sasuke y aún así no lo ves lamentándose por los rincones._

–_No creo que ese sea un buen ejemplo Ino –al parecer de las chicas, Ino era una de esas personas, que cuando estaba ebria no razonaba lo que decía–. ¿Sabes que, Hina? Olvida lo que dijo Ino, solo queremos saber si piensas declarártele, al menos._

–_¿A qué te refieres Tenten?_

–_Digo que –el semblante de la chica había pasado a ser más serio de lo normal–, si no planeas decirle nunca lo que sientes, no le veo sentido a que te aferres a él._

Desde entonces Hinata había estado reflexionando. A pesar del tiempo, en ella nunca existió la posibilidad de declarársele a Naruto. Y siendo objetiva ¿por qué le había empezado a gustar el rubio en primer lugar? En la academia nunca se hablaron, no fue hasta la graduación que empezó a interactuar con él, y aún así, para ese momento ella ya estaba suspirando por el Uzumaki.

Cuando eran pequeños, Naruto siempre llamaba la atención, por eso era fácil saber quién era, incluso sin conocerlo. En ese entonces, a los ojos de Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto era un chico extraño; se metía en problemas constantemente, les hacía bromas a los profesores, a los alumnos y hasta al mismísimo Hokage y ella simplemente no comprendía el actuar de ese niño.

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos, Hinata se encontraba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención y la regresaron a la realidad.

–Naruto, idiota, ¿podrías dejar de pelear con Sasuke y concentrarte en el entrenamiento? –Hinata pudo reconocer de inmediato a Sakura como la poseedora de esa voz.

–Yo no estoy haciendo nada Sakura, es el bastardo de Sasuke el que no deja de molestar –la voz del rubio alcanzo los oídos de la Hyuga y con algo de curiosidad, la joven heredera decidió acercarse al lugar proveniente de la conversación.

Al estar un poco más cerca, Hinata logró visualizar a Sakura propinándole un golpe a Naruto; un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Un poco más lejos de ellos, distinguió al joven Uchiha, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, viendo con indiferencia la discusión de sus compañeros. La escena se le hizo típica a la joven de ojos perla así que, dando un último vistazo a los tres jóvenes, decidió volver por el mismo camino que llego.

Hinata llegó a su hogar al poco tiempo. Ya había anochecido, y la chica se encontraba sola en su cuarto, perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque sonase extraño, la escena que había presenciado hace unas horas le había impulsado a tomar una decisión con respecto a Naruto. La solución era sencilla, dejar atrás su enamoramiento por el Uzumaki.

Al verlo con su equipo, Hinata se termino de convencer que ella no encajaba allí. Ellos tenían su propia forma de actuar e interactuar entre ellos: Naruto proclamándole amor eterno a Sakura, Sakura golpeando a Naruto cada que este discutía con Sasuke, Sasuke ignorándolos deliberadamente pero preocupándose por ellos cuando la situación lo ameritaba. La relación que mantenía el equipo 7 era algo tan cotidiano para todos en la aldea, que Hinata simplemente no se imaginaba a sí misma involucrándose en su dinámica de grupo.

–Me estoy volviendo loca, necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Tenía que tomar una decisión: Se le declaraba a Naruto de una vez por todas u olvidaba para siempre ese enamoramiento. No había más opciones y Hinata estaba consciente de ello.

–Olvidarlo, mejor lo olvido, sí, eso es, pero… –nada era tan perfecto como se pensaba–, ¿cómo me olvido de Naruto?

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando... ese día que... bueno, la verdad no me acuerdo como se me ocurrió pero el asunto es que tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo y al final me decidí por escribirla.**

**La(s) pareja(s) se irán revelando conforme avance la historia. **

**La rapidez con la que actualice dependerá de la aceptación que tenga el fic, así que si les gusta, o les llama la atención no duden en dejarme un review. Y si no, pues no se repriman al decirme como mejorar, las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas. **

**Matta-ne.**


	2. Violetas

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2. Violetas. **_

Se sentía sumamente extraño estar pidiendo consejos sobre ese tipo de temas, en especial teniendo en cuenta que toda su vida había evitado hablar de ellos, pero dada la situación actual no le quedaba otra alternativa.

–¿Olvidarte de Naruto? –la sorpresa en los ojos de Tenten era palpable, ¿será que había escuchado mal?–. Hinata, no estarás diciendo esto debido a lo que te dije en la fiesta ¿o sí? Mira, estaba borracha no sabía lo que decía.

–No Tenten, no tiene nada que ver –Hinata se sintió avergonzada, lo que menos deseaba era que su amiga se sintiera culpable por su decisión–, es solo que, bueno, he estado pensando y quizá deba superarlo y continuar. Nunca pretendí confesarme, solo me gustaba. Pero si continuo pensando en él no podre seguir adelante y enamorarme de verdad.

–Bueno… si ese es el caso, podría ayudarte –respondió la castaña, aún algo insegura pero sonriendo.

–Muchas Gracias Tenten.

–Bien, creo que primeramente debemos establecer un plan, es obvio que necesitaremos uno, o al menos una guía para poder conseguir nuestro objetivo.

–Sí, ¿qué es lo primero que debo hacer?

–Pues ahora no podría decirte, pero reunámonos mañana a esta misma hora y ya te diré qué hacemos ¿te parece?

–Por supuesto –respondió Hinata sonriente, estaba feliz de tener a una amiga tan buena como Tenten–. En serio, muchas gracias por esto, algún día te devolveré el favor.

–Oye, no te preocupes Hina, para eso son las amigas. Además estoy orgullosa de ti.

–¿Orgullosa?

–De que quieras seguir adelante, no es fácil olvidar a tu primer amor –la sonrisa de Tenten se volvió nostálgica y Hinata entendió que era mejor no profundizar en el tema, puesto que ella comprendía a lo qué se refería la castaña.

–Eres una gran amiga, muchas gracias Tenten.

* * *

–¡Hinata, a la derecha!

Sin dudarlo, la joven acató la orden y logró esquivar el ataque con gracia y velocidad. Su trabajo en equipo había ido mejorando más y más con el tiempo y Hinata se sentía orgullosa y feliz de tener dos compañeros tan asombrosos como lo eran Kiba y Shino.

–Bien, creo que está bien por hoy –habló el Inuzuka, respirando agitado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro–. No te conocía ese movimiento, ¿es nuevo?

–He estado practicando un poco en el dõjõ –respondió ella con un pequeño sonrojo.

–Pues la práctica te ha dado resultados. Si me hubiese distraído en algún momento de la práctica, fácilmente me habrías golpeado con el puño gentil y enviado al hospital –dijo Kiba, siendo apoyado por un aullido de Akamaru–; te has vuelto mucho más ágil que antes Hinata, y eso es mucho decir.

–N-No, no es para tanto.

–Vamos, no seas modesta –le dijo Kiba mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros–. Has mejorado, es más, si Shino estuviera aquí te habría dicho lo mismo.

–Te lo agradezco Kiba –respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Akamaru volvió a ladrar–. También a ti, Akamaru.

–No es nada, solo decimos la verdad –le respondió el chico empezando a caminar con ella aún abrazada y Akamaru siguiéndolos.

La rutina había sido la misma desde hace tiempo: Kiba y ella entrenaban solos cuando Shino tenía alguna misión con su clan; al llegar el anochecer, o un poco antes, daban por concluido el entrenamiento y se dirigían cerca del lago a descansar; allí se la pasaban un buen rato hasta que alguno de los dos, casi siempre Kiba, decía que era hora de irse.

–Oye Hina, mira esto –Kiba se encontraba sobre un árbol mientras tomaba entre sus manos una flor que estaba escondida entre las hojas y se la enseñaba a Hinata–, ¿cuál es esta flor? –preguntó mientras se bajaba del árbol de un salto.

–Creo que es una violeta; significa lazos de amistad, me lo dijo Ino en algún momento, aunque no estoy segura –respondió la Hyuga, rememorando el momento en que la rubia y ella recolectaban plantas en una misión.

–Oh, ya veo –habló Kiba sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Ten, es para ti –Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Kiba extendiéndole la flor.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó ella avergonzada, pero aún así tomando la violeta entre sus manos.

–Claro, sé que te gusta prensar flores así que me parece un buen obsequio, además, somos amigos ¿no?

–Sí –Hinata recibió la flor con una sonrisa y la guardo con cuidado en su mochila asegurándose de que no se dañara–, gracias.

Después de eso, Kiba la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta el lago, donde empezaron a jugar y pasar el tiempo con Akamaru.

Sin embargo, Hinata se encontraba equivocada. La flor que representaba los lazos de amistad no era la violeta sino la violeta doble.

_Violeta: te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para reconocerlo._

–Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos –anunció Kiba, algunos minutos más tarde, al notar que su compañero canino estaba cansado–. Te acompaño a tu casa Hinata –la aludida asintió y así, bajo la luz de la luna y en compañía del can, ambos caminaron juntos hasta el complejo Hyuga.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer el fic, en especial a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos, en serio lo aprecio mucho; también a los anónimos aunque no pueda contestarles. Pues aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, ya lo tenia escrito así que por eso no me tarde mucho en subirlo.**

**Podría**** decirse que hubo un pequeño momento Kibahina pero eso no quiere decir que esa vaya a ser la pareja principal, aún hay mucho por ver.**

**Si les gusto no duden en dejar un review y sacarme una sonrisa. **

**Matta-ne.**


	3. Alternativas

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3. Alternativas.**_

Tenten y Hinata se encontraban en el mirador de Konoha, arriba del monumento a los Hokages. Aún era temprano, y ambas habían acordado encontrarse en ese lugar para hablar sobre el asunto de Naruto, antes de ir a entrenar con sus respectivos compañeros.

–Así que después de pensar mucho en la situación, y créeme que me esforcé considerablemente, he llegado a la siguiente estrategia –habló la mayor mientras extendía un pergamino sobre el suelo, y ambas se asentaban junto a él–. Lo primero que se me ocurrió no es muy original, pero puede servir como plan de apoyo.

–¿Y eso es? –preguntó confundida la joven de ojos perla, al ver que su amiga señalaba un espacio del pergamino y dibujaba en él una línea.

–Minimizar el contacto –respondió ella, escribiendo una N del lado izquierdo del trazo y una H en el sector derecho–; algo así como crear una barrera entre Naruto y tú, lo cual puede ser difícil debido a que tienen el mismo grupo de amigos y se juntan, en general, con las mismas personas.

–¿Algo así como distanciarnos? –volvió a preguntar Hinata.

–Sí, pero no –habló Tenten, aún garabateando en el papel–. Distanciarse es sinónimo de alejarse, algo imposible en estas circunstancias. Es indiscutible que tu relación con Naruto no ha cambiado mucho desde los Exámenes Chūnin, sin embargo se han vuelto buenos amigos, lo cual no te facilita las cosas estando enamorada de él –al decir aquello un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata–. Así que, sonara ridículo pero… en caso de que las cosas no marchen bien con el primer plan, y solo en ese caso, quiero que hagas lo posible por alejarte de Naruto, no le hables, ignóralo si es necesario, no solo te distancies, bórralo de tu vida.

–P-Pero ¿no sería muy extremo? Además, él notaria que lo estoy ignorando ¿no?

–A lo mejor, pero consideremos que es Naruto de quién hablamos, probablemente no se dé por enterado hasta que alguien más se lo diga. De igual forma, solo es el plan de repuesto.

–¿Y cuál es el primer plan? –cuestionó la Hyuga con el ceño fruncido debido a la incertidumbre.

–Todo lo contrario –contestó la castaña sonriente mientras le mostraba a Hinata lo que había dibujado en el pergamino, un círculo en cuyo interior estaban las mismas letras, pero esta vez juntas–. El plan es acercarte a Naruto aún más, pasar más tiempo con él, pero con el objetivo de que identifiques mejor los aspectos que no te gusten de él.

–No entiendo.

–Nadie es perfecto Hinata, por eso mismo creo que si te das a la tarea de ver qué es lo que no te agrada de su personalidad, puedas enfocarte en eso para dejar de quererlo.

–¿Y si no encuentro nada?

–En ese caso pasamos al plan B –respondió Tenten sin perder la sonrisa.

–¿Ignorarlo?

–No, ese es el plan C –dijo la castaña, soltando una pequeña risa al ver el rostro que había puesto su amiga.

–¿C-Cuántos planes hay Tenten? –Hinata estaba cada vez más confundida; no habían pasado ni 24 horas de la última vez que hablaron, ¿en qué momento la castaña había planeado todo eso?

–Hay que tener muchas opciones Hinata –aclaró Tenten, poniéndose de pie–. Esta representa una complicada tarea. Debes entender que es difícil afrontar una situación como la tuya, técnicamente te enamoraste sola, Naruto no tuvo ni que hablarte para que cayeras rendida ante él. De allí la importancia de tener varios planes de reserva.

–¿Entonces cuál es el plan B? –cuestionó la Hyuga, también levantándose del suelo.

–Encontrar otro interés –respondió Tenten, extendiéndole el pergamino envuelto a Hinata.

–Es decir… –la joven de cabellos oscuros recibió el documento, mientras seguían hablando.

–Fijarte en alguien más, buscar otra persona –cuando Tenten terminó de decir aquello, notó que Hinata estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, las cosas serían más sencillas si su amiga no fuese tan tímida–. Vamos, no es gran cosa.

–¿No puedo hacer algo diferente? –preguntó Hinata, bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

–No –respondió la mayor cruzando los brazos y sonriendo divertida–. Tú me pediste ayuda, y te la estoy ofreciendo Hina.

–Y que tal si…

–Hinata, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. Te dije que pensé en varias opciones, esta es una de ellas –al ver que la Hyuga subía el rostro nuevamente, prosiguió–. Míralo de esta manera: pasar más tiempo con Naruto podría ser un arma de doble filo.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Hinata confundida.

–Pues como dijiste antes, puede que no encuentres algo que te desagrade de él, y es entendible, el amor nos deja ciegos. Por el contrario, es posible que encuentres más cosas que te gusten de él, lo cual complicaría todo –Hinata asintió, entendiendo el punto de Tenten, y la dejó continuar–. Es por eso que la solución más factible, en caso de que eso suceda, es buscar a alguien más, que también te llame la atención y te haga entender que Naruto no es tan estupendo como te lo planteas.

–Pero… de por sí me costó el querer olvidarlo, ¿cómo voy a enamorarme de alguien más?

–También pensé en ello –respondió Tenten, señalando el pergamino que tenía Hinata–. Pero por ahora quiero que te concentres en lo que está escrito allí. Te escribí una descripción de cada plan, y el momento de ejecutar cada uno.

–Tenten, ¿no crees estar exagerando un poco? –preguntó Hinata, a lo que Tenten la tomo de los hombros, sobresaltándola, y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

–No lo creo, lo sé, pero esto es importante, no debemos tomarlo como un simple juego –respondió ella, sorprendiendo a la Hyuga por la seriedad de sus palabras–. Somos ninjas, y esta es una misión más. ¿Estás dispuesta a fracasar en ella Hinata?

La aludida se quedó sin palabras pero, al ver la expectación en los ojos negros de su amiga, no le quedó ninguna duda. Tenten tenía razón, esta era una misión, una en la que no se permitiría fallar.

–Por supuesto que no, vamos a conseguirlo.

Y con esas palabras, un pacto se creó. Hinata no se detendría hasta olvidar a Naruto por completo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

* * *

**Hello! Aquí estoy yo, subiendo el capitulo 3. Sé que no hubo casi romance, mas bien, no hubo nada; pero es que las cosas se empiezan a poner interesante en el capitulo 4 o 5, ahí es cuando empiezan los enredos.**

** Espero que de igual forma les siga gustando el fic y le agradezco nuevamente a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar, también a los que dan follow y agregan a favoritos, y no es por ser codiciosa ni nada, pero seria bueno que esas personas también comentaran, al menos para decir un "me gusto" (por algo la agregaron a favoritos).**

**En fin, siendo todo por ahora, me despido.**

**Matta-ne.**


	4. Aplazamiento

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4. Aplazamiento._**

Hinata y Neji se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, aún así, la joven Hyuga no estaba concentrada precisamente en la comida frente a ella.

Plan A: aproximación, plan B: substitución, plan C: separación. Esos eran los principales, según el pergamino que le entregó Tenten; sin embargo, al parecer no eran los únicos. Por lo que Hinata alcanzó a entender, Tenten recurriría a cualquier estrategia que se le ocurriera en el camino para que ella lograra olvidarse de Naruto.

Como era de suponerse, empezarían con el plan A, acercarse al rubio. El plan B no estaba muy explicado, por lo visto la castaña esperaría que llegara el momento de recurrir a este para explicárselo a Hinata con más detalle. El plan C no tenía gran misterio, era el último recurso, aunque ciertamente Hinata esperaba no tener que llegar a él.

Tan perdida estaba la Hyuga en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Neji la observaba detenidamente desde hace varios minutos. La actitud de Hinata lo tenía algo intranquilo. Desde hace algunos días que la notaba distraída, parecía perdida en las nubes, indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Normalmente Neji lo habría ignorado, excusándose en que, lo que fuera que molestara a su prima, era problema de ella y él no tenía derecho a involucrarse; sin embargo, ese día Hinata se veía especialmente ausente.

–Señorita Hinata ¿se encuentra usted bien? –ante tal cuestionamiento, la susodicha despertó de su ensoñación y dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño. Este la veía como siempre, con un semblante serio y amable; no obstante, debido a los años que tenían de conocerse y convivir juntos, Hinata consiguió notar que estaba preocupado por ella.

–Lo siento, admito que mi comportamiento es extraño. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien –respondió ella con una sincera sonrisa. Con el tiempo había comprendido que, al hablar con Neji, lo mejor era decir la verdad; puesto que él era un experto leyendo a las personas y detectando mentiras, en especial las de ella–. Solo estoy pensando en algo.

–¿Y se puede saber qué es?

–B-Bueno, la verdad preferiría que no –puede que Hinata fuese sincera con su primo, pero nunca lo suficiente para confesarle que estaba pensando en Naruto y en cómo iba a olvidarse de él.

–Entiendo, no se preocupe.

–Neji, ya te he dicho que no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo –dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

–Es la costumbre, aunque no lo crea me siento cómodo tratándola de esta manera –Neji escuchó a su prima suspirar por lo que prosiguió diciendo–. Aunque si así lo deseas, tratare de cambiar un poco mis hábitos por ti, Hinata.

La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la joven.

–¿Un rollo de canela? –le ofreció Neji, a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias, son mis favoritos.

–Lo sé –respondió el castaño, mostrando una pequeña, pero dulce, sonrisa.

* * *

–Muy bien Hinata, llegó la hora. ¿Estás lista?

–No –respondió la aludida con tono lastimero.

–¡Hinata!

–Es que estoy nerviosa –respondió la menor, al notar la mirada de reproche que le mandaba Tenten–. ¿No puedo solamente abordarlo cuando esté en Ichiraku?

–No, Hina, ¿qué información relevante puedes conseguir de una plática casual en el Ichiraku Ramen? –al ver que la Hyuga bajaba la cabeza, prosiguió–. ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Nada.

–¿Pero por qué una cita? Se supone que quiero olvidarme de él, no enamorarlo.

–No es una cita Hinata, es una salida de amigos nada más.

–Pero y si…

–Si lo que te preocupa es que Naruto lo malinterprete –interrumpió Tenten, antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar–, no te agobies, es Naruto; pensara que es amabilidad solamente.

–¿Pero si está con Sakura? Ella si puede malinterpretarlo.

–Aunque lo haga, no dirá nada, porque es tu amiga y dudo que meta la pata de esa manera. Así que deja de quejarte y hazlo de una vez.

–Bien –respondió la joven de ojos perla, ya resignada.

Dejando a Tenten atrás, Hinata se aproximó con cautela a los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. Aún así, no se detuvo, y caminó hasta el área donde entrenaba el equipo 7.

–_Bien, aquí estoy; ahora solo debo buscar a Naruto _–con ese pensamiento, Hinata activó el byakugan para localizar a su objetivo, sin embargo, solo pudo detectar dos cuerpos a unos 20 metros de distancia, y ninguno de ellos pertenecía al Uzumaki–. _¿Qué sucede?_

Con la curiosidad en aumento, Hinata dejó los nervios de lado y se acercó directamente a esas dos fuentes de chakra, que pertenecían a nada más y nada menos que Sakura e ¿Ino?

–Chicas… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó la Hyuga, al llegar junto a ellas.

–Oh, Hinata, que bueno verte –saludó la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja–. Podría decirse que le hago compañía a la frentona.

–¿Compañía? –la curiosidad de Hinata ascendió, cuando escucho a Ino reírse levemente

–Sí Hinata. A que no adivinas –al parecer Ino estaba tan entusiasmada que ni se había preguntado el por qué Hinata se encontraba allí.

–Ino, ya cállate –intervino Sakura, con clara molestia.

–A Sakura la abandonaron a su suerte –terminó de decir la Yamanaka, soltando una carcajada.

–¡No me abandonaron! Solo estaban ocupados, no es que quisieran dejarme sola.

–E-Esto… ¿podrían explicarme? –cuestionó Hinata, extrañada del comentario de Ino.

–Pues resulta que Sasuke y Naruto dejaron plantada a Sakura para irse a hablar con la Hokage.

–¡Que no me plantaron! Los llamaron de urgencia, no les quedaba de otra.

–Oh, pero que conveniente que solo los llamaron a ellos y no a ti –por lo visto, Ino disfrutaba la situación–, se supone que son un equipo.

–Cállate.

–¿Q-Quieren decir que… –ignorando el mal humor de Sakura, Hinata decidió intervenir– Naruto se ira de misión?

–No lo puedo asegurar, pero es posible que sí –respondió la chica de ojos verdes, cruzando los brazos–. Aunque no entiendo por qué lady Tsunade no me mando llamar también.

De este modo, mientras Sakura seguía refunfuñando e Ino riéndose, Hinata solo se quedó en blanco.

¿Naruto se había ido? No iba a negar que se encontraba aliviada de no tener que pedirle una cita pero… también estaba decepcionada. Si Naruto se iba de misión entonces no podría proceder con el plan, lo cual era frustrante teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le costó decidirse.

–_Al parecer_ e_ste no es mi día de suerte –_y lo peor vendría cuando se enterara Tenten.

* * *

**Me demore ¿verdad? Bueno, se aproximaba el fin de la Semana Santa, y fue en ese momento que decidí hacer mis tareas, así que se imaginaran porque me tarde.**

**Mañana vuelvo a la Universidad, así que probablemente me demorare un poco más en actualizar, pero creo que uno o dos capítulos a la semana lograre subir. Tenganme piedad, es el primer semestre, aún me estoy adecuando.**

**Sin más que decir por ahora.**

**Matta-ne.**


	5. Equipo siete

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5. Equipo siete.**_

Hinata no se consideraba a sí misma una persona impaciente, mucho menos disconforme o insatisfecha. Pero últimamente las situaciones a su alrededor, y el hecho de no conseguir lo que se proponía, le dejaban una amarga sensación de impotencia. Un claro ejemplo de ello, lo que acababa de suceder hace unas horas.

_–¡Sakura! ¿Estás aquí? –la voz de Naruto hizo eco en el campo de entrenamiento, donde se encontraban las tres kunoichi. Todas dejaron lo que hacían para virar el rostro hacia el rubio Uzumaki–. Oh, Ino y Hinata también están aquí._

_Junto a Naruto, llegaba Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. A pesar de la común indiferencia de Sasuke y la normal alegría de Naruto, en ambos se podía apreciar cierto brillo en los ojos que denotaba felicidad; algo bueno debió de haberles pasado para estar así, y aunque las tres jóvenes pensaron lo mismo, solo Sakura se aventuró a preguntar sobre ello._

_–Chicos, ¿es mi imaginación o se ven más… alegres de lo normal?_

_–¿Por qué lo dices? Ya sé que es raro ver a Sasuke sin el ceño fruncido pero no es para tanto –respondió el rubio sonriente, sin embargo su semblante cambió al sentir cómo el Uchiha lo golpeaba en la cabeza–. Oye imbécil ¿a qué vino eso?_

_–Se me antojó._

_–Bueno, bueno, no traten de distraernos –habló Ino cruzándose de brazos–. Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, aquí hay gato encerrado –el tono de suspicacia que utilizó, logró que Naruto soltara una sonrisa nerviosa._

_–Sakura dijo… –irrumpió Hinata esta vez en la conversación, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse– que la Hokage los había solicitado más temprano, ¿tiene algo que ver con eso?_

_–Cierto, ¿para qué los quería Tsunade tan urgente, que tuvieron que plantar a la frentona? –preguntó Ino, volviendo a sonreír con burla, mientras Sakura arrugaba la frente._

_–Tsunade quería informarnos acerca de algo –respondió el Uchiha._

_–¿Y qué era? –preguntó Sakura extrañada, aún más al notar cómo Sasuke luchaba por no mostrar una sonrisa -arrogante, por cierto- y Naruto se contenía para no empezar a saltar debido a la euforia._

_–Chicas –empezó a decir Naruto con el orgullo reflejado en la voz–, están en la presencia de dos de los futuros Jõnin de Konoha._

_–¡No es cierto! –habló Ino con emoción–. Felicidades Naruto, a ti también Sasuke._

_–Eso es grandioso, muchas felicidades –felicitó Hinata con una sonrisa._

_Después de eso, Ino empezó a bombardear con preguntas a Naruto y Sasuke; Hinata solo asentía feliz mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras del rubio._

_–Entonces… –la voz de Sakura se hizo presente– ustedes… ¿serán ascendidos?_

_–Sí –respondieron ambos chicos, cada uno con diferente entonación._

_–Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Creí que debías manejar por lo menos dos naturalezas de chakra para poder ser Jõnin. De Sasuke lo entiendo, ¿pero Naruto?_

_–¿Qué quieres decir Sakura? –la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto desaparecía, conforme escuchaba a su compañera de equipo._

_–Bueno, tu naturaleza es el viento, mientras que Sasuke puede controlar el fuego y el relámpago –respondió ella, restándole importancia al comentario del rubio._

_–Sakura, ¿eso qué importa?, deberías alegrarte de que tu amigo vaya a ser ascendido –en ese momento la sonrisa de Ino también se había ido._

_–No es que no me alegre, solo no me lo esperaba._

_–¿Por qué solo te lo esperas del bastardo? –Ino y Hinata se miraron incomodas, ya sentían una discusión aproximarse._

_–¡No te refieras a Sasuke de esa manera! Además no digo que no seas capaz, solo se me hace raro._

_–¿Y por qué de Sasuke no se te hace raro?_

_–Naruto, deja de comportarte como un bebe._

Durante ese "amable" intercambio de opiniones entre Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke decidió intervenir, informándole a Ino que Shikamaru también había sido citado por la Hokage por el mismo motivo que ellos. Eso aligeró el ambiente, y de cierto modo logró que Naruto regresara a su estado anímico normal.

En esos momentos, Hinata había sentido muchas cosas: desde felicidad por el logro de Naruto hasta desilusión por el modo en que Sakura asumió la noticia; se sintió alegre de que Naruto no se iría de misión, y frustrada puesto que, entre las noticias y discusiones, había olvidado por completo la cita que debía pedirle al rubio.

Con ese recuerdo en mente, Hinata se convenció más y más de que no debía involucrarse con el equipo 7, y que lo mejor era olvidarse de Naruto. Solo esperaba que, la próxima vez que lo viera, tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él.

–Lo intentaré mañana –susurró la Hyuga, con tanta resignación que podía ser palpable.

Hinata aún se encontraba caminando por la aldea pues, al salir de los campos de entrenamiento, decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa. Lógicamente, primero tuvo que informarle a Tenten lo que había sucedido: tras una pequeña reprimenda, la castaña la dejó sola, pues debía entrenar junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Y ahora que Hinata pensaba en equipos, quizá pudiese ir a buscar a Shino y Kiba mas tarde; ahora que estaban los tres juntos podrían tener un entrenamiento más dinámico.

Estaba llegando al complejo Hyuga, pero al parecer sus pensamientos anteriores se habían materializado. Sus compañeros se encontraban justo frente a ella.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Kiba sonriendo, mientras que Akamaru ladraba en señal de saludo–. Estábamos esperándote.

–Buenos días Hinata, esperamos no haberte infortunado –habló Shino esta vez, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

–No, para nada, justamente estaba pensando en ir a verlos luego –respondió la Hyuga con la alegría reflejada en el rostro. Probablemente ansiosa de que algo bueno estuviese pasando ese día –. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Pues hace mucho que no tenemos una misión como equipo, y me pareció buena idea entrenar, los tres juntos.

–Somos camaradas, no podemos permitir que nuestro nivel de confiabilidad y cooperación descienda.

–Así que… ¿tienes tiempo para nosotros? –concluyó Kiba, mientras que él y Shino se ubicaban a uno y otro lado de ella.

–Por supuesto.

Después de un día tan poco fructífero, no había nada que animara más a la joven de ojos perla, que pasar tiempo junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

**Estoy con el tiempo contado así que no diré mucho, solo que:**

**-Agradezco los comentarios, follows y favoritos; y espero que les siga gustando el fic.**

**-Lamento haberme tardado pero la vida implica tener prioridades, y el estudio -lamentablemente- es una de ellas T-T**

**-Ya casi estoy terminando el próximo capitulo y ****_espero_**** no tardarme en publicarlo.**

**-Y para terminar, en este capitulo hay una pista sutil acerca de algo que pasara en capítulos posteriores. Ya es asunto suyo si lo notan o no ^-^**

**Matta-ne.**


	6. Equipo ocho

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6. Equipo ocho.**_

–Hace mucho que no entrenábamos así.

–Es algo normal, considerando los escasos encuentros entre nosotros últimamente.

Shino y Kiba hablaban casualmente, entre tanto Hinata se colocaba nuevamente su abrigo; ambos chicos se encontraban de espaldas a la joven de ojos perla, "conversando" entre ellos.

A pesar de que Hinata frecuentaba ir ligera de ropa cuando entrenaba con sus compañeros -por comodidad más que por otra cosa- no le agradaba el hecho de que la viesen vestirse de nuevo; era una sensación sencillamente absurda, y Hinata lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Kiba y Shino también lo entendían, ella nunca lo había dicho, ellos nunca lo habían comentado, pero aún así lo entendían; y el hecho de fingir indiferencia para no incomodarla no les molestaba del todo.

–Oigan, hoy vamos a comer al Barba Q, tienen descuento en la lengua de Res –sugirió, o más bien, informó Kiba; puesto que este ya había empezado a caminar hacia el restaurante con Hinata detrás de él; y Shino, que también los seguía, frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente ante las palabras de su compañero.

–No considero correcto que tomes una decisión como esa por tu cuenta, sin antes consultar la opinión de tus compañeros de equipo –Akamaru, que se encontraba cerca del Aburame, sintió escalofríos al escuchar su voz, por lo que salió corriendo al lado de Kiba.

Los tres avanzaban por la aldea sin ninguna prisa. La luna hacía acto de presencia en el cielo y la brisa nocturna le rozaba el rostro a Hinata, provocándole una grata sensación de tranquilidad. Se sentía tan relajada junto a Kiba y Shino que ni siquiera le afectó el hecho de que empezaran a discutir.

–Shino, solo te gusta llevarme la contraria –se quejó Kiba sin dejar de caminar–. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a comer un poco de carne?

–Que existe la posibilidad de que Hinata y yo apetezcamos comer otra cosa –respondió el joven de anteojos sin mostrar ninguna alteración en su rostro.

–A Hinata no le molesta –refutó el Inuzuka con el ceño fruncido. Giró a ver a la susodicha para pedir su apoyo, pero esta se encontraba caminando tranquila con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Se veía tan serena que, por un momento, a Kiba le dio pesar incluso hablarle.

Hinata notó la insistente mirada de su amigo y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hinata, provocando que el castaño se sobresaltara. Se había quedado observándola tan fijamente que incluso se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo– ¿Kiba?

–Kiba insiste en ir a comer al Barba Q –respondió Shino, en su lugar–. Sin embargo, me pareció lo más prudente pedir tu veredicto antes de tomar una decisión.

–Bueno… siendo sincera, tenía la esperanza de comer dangos; pero si Kiba quiere…

–Entonces comamos dangos –interrumpió el Inuzuka, regresando por completo a la realidad. No permitiría que Shino lo hiciera quedar mal, mucho menos que ganara esa discusión.

–Aún no te has tomado la molestia de preguntar qué quiero yo –sentenció el Aburame, haciendo uso del sentido común.

–Entonces di qué quieres, maldición. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Hinata sonrió levemente; había extrañado a Kiba y Shino. El pasar tiempo con ellos, y estar solamente con ellos, era algo que la hacía realmente feliz. Eran pocos los momentos que Hinata podía decir que estaban los tres juntos como ahora, solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Era cierto que Kiba y Shino discutían de vez en cuando, pero Hinata disfrutaba un poco, y solo un poco, de esas peleas entre ambos; era entretenido verlos reñir por asuntos tan triviales como la elección de la comida. Admitía que le costó acostumbrarse, pero con el tiempo lo logró y entendió que, una persona tan callada y reservada como Shino y otra tan ruidosa y entusiasta como Kiba, nunca estarían de acuerdo en todo; eso era lo que hacía interesante su relación.

Los tres eran diferentes, tanto en gustos como temperamentos. Sin embargo, sus personalidades no chocaban entre sí, se complementaban la una a la otra.

–Si tú también querías ir, ¿para qué hablaste Shino? –Kiba era orgulloso y algo prepotente, pero también era amable y leal con las personas que consideraba cercanas.

–Simplemente me pareció lo adecuado preguntarle a Hinata su opinión, siempre tomas decisiones sin consultarle –Shino, por otro lado, era inteligente, prudente y humilde. Nunca alardeaba sobre sus capacidades y siempre procuraba el bienestar de sus iguales; aún así, su naturaleza silenciosa evitaba que las personas notaran esas cualidades–. Me aventuro a decir que, cuando no me encuentro presente, arrastras a nuestra compañera a todo tipo de escenarios sin considerar su sentir.

–¡Yo no hago tal cosa! –aseguró el castaño enojado, mientras que Shino alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad–. ¡No lo hago! ¿Verdad que no, Hinata?

–E-Esto… –y, finalmente, estaba la Hyuga; callada, sumisa, alegre y amable. No llamaba la atención como Kiba, pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida como Shino.

–¡Hinata!

Ella era fuerte, pero también delicada. Cuidaba de sus seres queridos, pero también era protegida por ellos.

–¿Lo ves? –retomó Shino la palabra–. La ausencia de respuesta, claramente evidencia tu falta de consideración con ella.

Porque, sin importar la situación, Kiba y Shino siempre la cuidarían; siempre la tendrían en cuenta.

–¿Y por qué nunca dices nada al respecto? –Kiba relajó su expresión al observar cómo Hinata se sonrojaba. El rubor era muy leve, y casi no se notaba, pero ese solo gesto logró que el Inuzuka se suavizara.

Con el tiempo, Hinata se había convertido en el punto de equilibrio dentro de su equipo. La que lograba calmar a Kiba y provocaba que Shino destacara más.

–Tampoco es que me molesten tus decisiones, casi siempre estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Kiba y Shino se fiaban de Hinata, y ella también se apoyaba en ellos. Confiaba ciegamente en ellos.

–¿Casi? Hinata, tampoco quiero obligarte a nada. Cuando no estés de acuerdo con algo, solo dilo.

–No te preocupes Kiba, está bien –respondió ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Así era su relación, y a ella le gustaba de ese modo.

–No, no lo está –dijo él, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos –. Prométeme que la próxima vez me dirás algo.

–Kiba, no es necesario que…

–Promételo.

Y de la misma forma que Kiba y Shino buscaban hacerla sentir cómoda, ella también haría lo posible para que ellos siguieran a gusto a su lado.

–De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Porque verla feliz era uno de los placeres más grandes para Kiba y Shino. Era una realidad implícita, pero realidad a fin de cuentas.

* * *

–Deberíamos de visitar a Kurenai sensei.

Los tres se encontraban en el restaurante, cada uno disfrutando de su comida y platicando para pasar el rato. De alguna forma, terminaron mencionando a su antigua maestra.

–Me parece buena idea –aceptó Kiba, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca y tragaba sonoramente–. No es justo que Asuma y el mini diablillo la acaparen todo el tiempo.

–Es su familia, es normal que quiera estar con ellos –intervino Shino, tomando de su bebida–; especialmente después de ese incidente con el profesor Asuma.

Kiba se quedo callado y suspiro con resignación. En ese punto, contradecir a Shino era estúpido, puesto que este tenía razón.

Los tres recordaban claramente ese día, la primera vez que presenciaron los atisbos de una guerra. Ahora parecía muy lejano, pero en su momento fue uno de los peores momentos para la aldea de la hoja.

–Odio recordar ese día –retomó la palabra Kiba, cruzándose de brazos–. Me sentí como un inútil al ver cuánto había mejorado Naruto –a pesar de que sonaba molesto, Kiba mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro–. Ese idiota nos sorprendió mucho en aquel entonces.

–Fue, principalmente, gracias a él y Sasuke Uchiha que el enemigo no llego más lejos durante la invasión –recordó Shino–; pero tampoco hay que subestimar nuestro esfuerzo, cada uno de los ninja de la hoja colaboró, en cierta medida, a contrarrestar al contrincante.

–Pero fueron ellos los que se lucieron más –aunque Kiba parecía disconforme con aquella idea, era algo que ya había superado tiempo atrás–. Es por eso que debemos seguir mejorando cada día más.

–Volvernos el mejor equipo de rastreo –agregó Shino.

–Y enorgullecer a nuestra aldea y a nosotros mismos –terminó de decir Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ese era el camino que habían elegido.

–¡Por nuestro equipo! –celebró Kiba, alzando su bebida, siendo imitado por Hinata y Shino.

La noche pasó sin que se diesen cuenta, entre risas y recuerdos de cada uno de los presentes. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del establecimiento.

–Oye Hinata, ¿qué tienes en la mejilla –preguntó Kiba mientras caminaban de regreso a sus hogares. Aún faltaba un tramo para que tuviesen que separarse, por lo que seguir juntos no era nada extraño.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –respondió Hinata tocándose el rostro. Shino que estaba detrás de ellos agudizo la mirada al ver que Kiba se acercaba cada vez más a la joven.

–Aquí –respondió el castaño, elevando su brazo hacia el rostro de la Hyuga–, justo al lado de la boca –terminó de decir, para luego limpiar él mismo la comisura de los labios Hinata–. Al parecer te había quedado algo de salsa.

–G-Gracias –sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se sonrojó. Era normal en Kiba actuar de esa manera, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que era algo vergonzoso.

–Tan impulsivo como siempre –soltó Shino, adelantándose a ambos.

–¿Dijiste algo Shino? –preguntó Kiba, ingenuo de lo que pasaba por la mente de sus compañeros.

–No, nada –Shino giró a ver a sus compañeros una última vez–. Aquí nos separamos.

En efecto, habían llegado al final de la ruta principal, y a partir de ese momento cada uno tomaría su camino. Shino se preguntaba si era posible utilizar esa expresión en otras circunstancias.

Sus camaradas eran listos, pero había momentos en los que el Aburame ponía en tela de juicio la elección de dejarles solos. Si llegara el momento en el que tuviesen que separarse ¿podrían ellos manejar la situación por su cuenta?

Ciertamente, Kiba y Hinata eran inteligentes, pero Shino era observador; aunque nadie lo notara, el percibía cosas que los demás no reparaban, o que simplemente no querían ver. La situación actual de su equipo era una de ellas.

Pero bueno, él no cuestionaría la manera de actuar de Kiba; tampoco era su deber hacerle notar lo evidente a Hinata. Ellos eran ellos y él era él. Shino lo único que podía hacer era observar… y esperar.

Esperaba que sus diferencias, más que distanciarlos, los unieran cada vez más.

–_Somos amigos, después de todo_– y aunque no lo dijera frecuentemente, esa era su opinión.

–Oye Shino, antes de que te vayas –Shino frunció el ceño al notar que Kiba lo miraba con reprimenda–. Akamaru ha estado raro desde hace rato, no se habrá metido uno de tus insectos en su pelaje ¿cierto?

Aunque no siempre los amigos debían llevarse del todo bien.

* * *

**Tengo sentimientos encontrados, ya me vi Road to ninja (doblada en coreano y subtitulada al español pero igual), y llore en casi toda la película, me siento tan rara. En serio que ver lo que pudo haber sido la vida de Naruto me afecto en gran medida y me toco el corazón. (Aunque bueno, a mi todo me hace llorar T-T Hachiko).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me salió más largo de lo normal (super raro) y nuevamente agradezco a quienes siguen el fic, muchas gracias :D**

**Matta-ne.**

**PD: ¿Alguien se vio el capitulo del manga de esta semana? Yo aún no me lo termino de creer.**


	7. Sueños

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7. Sueños.**_

El amor era un sentimiento sumamente extraño, Hinata lo sabía. Deseos de sonreír, ansiedad, desilusión, dolor, agitación; eran algunas de las muchas emociones que le provocaba estar enamorada.

Hinata era una chica, aún más importante, era un ser humano; era normal en ella experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones al enamorarse; incluso aunque hubiese olvidado, temporalmente, las razones de su afecto.

Hoy recordó todas y cada una de esas razones, aunque no porque lo hubiese deseado. ¿El motivo? Nada más y nada menos que un sueño; una fantasía en la que aparecía ella junto con Naruto Uzumaki. Y solo bastó ese fragmento de imaginación para que Hinata volviese a ser consciente de las cualidades de Naruto: su deslumbrante sonrisa, sus atrayentes ojos, sus deseos de superación, su fuerza de voluntad; pero más importante, su asombrosa capacidad de tranquilizar y transmitirle alegría a las personas a su alrededor, incluyéndola a ella.

Y ahí estaba Hinata, sonriendo como idiota por haber fantaseado con el chico de cabellos dorados. Era un poco absurdo, pero Hinata hubiese querido que aquel sueño no terminase nunca; incluso trató de prolongarlo después de despertar, pero le fue imposible; su mente no era capaz de recrear esas imágenes nuevamente.

Aspiraba sentirse siempre de esa manera, pero sabía que era improbable. Por muy bello que fuera el amor, cuando no es correspondió puede ser muy peligroso. Ella no había llegado todavía al extremo de auto compadecerse por no poder estar con Naruto, no tenía el derecho, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de revelar sus sentimientos. Por ese motivo, ella necesitaba olvidar antes de llegar a ese punto, dejar atrás ese sentimiento antes de empezar a sufrir realmente.

Arropada y cubierta completamente por las sabanas, Hinata sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan feliz a causa de un sueño? ¿Cómo era posible que la sola imagen de Naruto la hiciera sonreír de esa manera? Se sentía tonta por estar enamorada pero entendía también que no era del todo su culpa.

_–Si los seres humanos pudiesen controlar sus emociones, nadie sufriría a causa de ellas._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata se levantó de la cama y procedió a tomar una ducha. No quería estar más tiempo en su habitación por lo que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Era demasiado temprano para que alguna persona estuviese despierta además de ella, así que decidió preparar su comida por sí misma, tampoco es que le molestara.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, repartió la comida en cuatro partes; una era para ella, la otra para Hanabi, y el resto para su padre y primo. Normalmente los habría esperado para desayunar juntos, pero se encontraba demasiado perturbada, debido a esa fantasía, como para quedarse en casa.

Envolvió sus alimentos con un paño y salió del complejo Hyuga con premura; sin notar que, a una distancia prudente, Neji la observaba con desconcierto.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, Hinata tuvo que admitir que seguía un poco cansada, puesto que el día anterior había llegado a avanzadas horas de la noche a su casa; pero se negaba completamente a volver a dormir después de ese sueño que había tenido con Naruto.

Por tal motivo, prefirió dirigirse a la montaña Hokage. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos de la aldea, debido a la tranquilidad que se percibía y a la gran vista que se apreciaba desde aquella altura.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el mirador y procedió a observar el oscuro cielo que se extendía a su alrededor. Aún quedaba tiempo para el amanecer; por lo que se recostó y cerró los ojos, con el fin de disfrutar del suave viento. Sin desearlo, se quedó dormida allí mismo.

_–Nunca hubiese sospechado que, de todas las personas, tú serías la única que me haría sentir así._

_Bajo los rayos del sol, en un sitio que le era totalmente desconocido, Hinata escuchó la voz de alguien llamarle._

_–¿S-Sentir cómo?_

_Poco a poco lograba distinguir a la persona frente a ella, las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y su corazón se agitaba al sentir su presencia más próxima. _

_Él le sonrío. Ella se sonrojó._

_–Te amo Hinata._

Despertó agitada nuevamente. Por inercia, observó a su alrededor; ya había amanecido.

Al notar aquello, Hinata quiso abofetearse. Era una kunoichi, por Dios ¿qué se supone que hacía ella durmiendo en plena vía pública? Con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, y asegurándose que no hubiese nadie alrededor, la joven de cabellos negros se acercó con lentitud al mirador.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver que las calles seguían, técnicamente, vacías.

–Soy una tonta. Si lo que deseaba era dormir mejor me hubiese quedado en casa.

–Sí, hubiese sido más cómodo –al escuchar aquella voz, Hinata se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó ella, mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad carmín y su corazón empezaba a latir enloquecido.

–Buenos días Hinata –saludó el rubio con tranquilidad mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro y Hinata no tenía que ser una genio para notar que se estaba burlando de ella.

–¿Q-Que haces… tú… yo… acaso me…? –ahora sí que Hinata se quería morir de vergüenza. Naruto se encontraba frente a ella, quién sabe desde cuándo, y ella lo único que atinaba a hacer era tartamudear– ¿H-Hace cuánto estás aquí?

–¿Cuánto? –preguntó el Uzumaki agarrando su mentón y entrecerrando lo ojos, tratando de recordar–. No estoy seguro; una, quizá dos horas.

–¡¿Qué?! –¿era posible que le diera un paro cardíaco en ese momento? A Hinata no le parecía muy improbable.

–Era broma Hinata, llegué hace unos minutos –al ver que el rubor en la cara de la Hyuga no disminuía, Naruto se sintió un poco culpable; pero no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al notar que Hinata parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeña debido a la embarazosa situación–. Oye Hinata.

–¿Qué…qué pasa? –cuestionó ella con la cabeza baja, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo. Naruto sonrió aún más al notar ese hecho y procedió a cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho.

–Una de mis aficiones es la jardinería –soltó de repente, provocando que Hinata levantara la cabeza de golpe.

–¿Ah?

–Que me gusta la jardinería –repitió el rubio, ruborizándose un poco en el proceso–; comprar semillas, plantar flores. La verdad es que todas las plantas que están en mi casa las he plantado, regado y cuidado yo mismo –terminó de decir mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por la mejilla y sonreía abochornado.

–¿P-Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

–Es que es algo… vergonzoso, creo–respondió él desviando la mirada, aunque sin dejar de lucir risueño–. Así que te propongo un trato –regresando su mirada a la pelinegra, Naruto alzó sus hombros con tranquilidad–: tú no le dices a nadie sobre mi pasatiempo, y yo finjo que acabo de llegar. ¿Te parece?

Fue entonces que Hinata comprendió lo que sucedía, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo mucho que había cambiado Naruto desde que lo conoció por primera vez. En el pasado, él no se hubiese percatado de lo vergonzosa que era esa situación para ella; en cambio ahora, no solo había notado su estado de inseguridad sino que también se las había ingeniado, de alguna manera, para hacerla sentir más tranquila. Definitivamente, Naruto había dejado de ser ese niño distraído que conoció durante la niñez.

–Me parece bien –respondió, luego de unos segundos, dejando escapar una leve risa –_. Gracias Naruto._

–Bueno… entonces, como persona curiosa que acaba de llegar, ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó el rubio con una divertida expresión, debido a las circunstancias.

–Me desperté en la madrugada y, como no deseaba seguir durmiendo, se me ocurrió venir aquí –respondió ella mientras observaba a Naruto asentir con la cabeza.

–Ya veo, este lugar es bastante pacifico, no me sorprende que te hayas quedado dormid… –el Uzumaki detuvo sus palabras rápidamente y se rió de su desliz–quiero decir, que hayas querido venir.

–No te preocupes Naruto, no tienes que aparentar que no me viste; aunque aprecio la intención –agradeció Hinata, a lo que Naruto suspiró aliviado–. ¿Y yo puedo preguntar lo mismo?

–¿Qué hago yo aquí? –la Hyuga asintió–. Solo me gusta venir a pensar de vez en cuando. Como ya dije, es un sitio bastante apacible.

–Entiendo.

–Oye Hinata ¿qué es eso que tienes allí? –preguntó el rubio, señalando el envoltorio que sujetaba la joven.

–¡Oh! Solo es mi desayuno. Se supone que lo comería al llegar aquí, pero… me quedé dormida –terminó de decir Hinata, sonrojándose nuevamente por su descuido. Así que optó por cambiar de tema–. ¿Ya comiste Naruto?

–Aún no.

–¿No quieres un poco? –ofreció Hinata, mientras le extendía la comida a su acompañante.

–No, no es necesario –dijo Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos en señal de nerviosismo–. No quiero dejarte sin desayunar.

–No importa, enserio, igual no tengo mucha hambre.

–Bueno… –Naruto dudó por un momento pero al final aceptó el gesto de Hinata, con una sonrisa– tampoco voy a protestar. Gracias Hinata.

–No te preocupes.

–Pero eso sí –habló nuevamente el adolescente–. Para agradecerte como se debe te invitare a comer. ¿Está bien para ti Hinata?

–Naruto, de verdad, no es necesario…

–Bien, está hecho –interrumpió el rubio–. ¿Estás ocupada a las dos de la tarde?

–No, pero ya dije que…

–Entonces nos vemos aquí, a esa hora –luego de decir aquello, y dejar a Hinata con la palabra en la boca, Naruto comenzó a alejarse–. Hasta luego Hinata.

–Pero yo… –sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas, puesto que el rubio ya había desaparecido. Al parecer no estaba en posición de protestar al respecto.

Aunque pensándolo bien. ¿Acaso no era aquello…

–¿Una cita con Naruto?

Y si no fuera porque Hinata ya había superado esa fase de su vida, estaba segura que se habría desmayado allí mismo.

–Creo que me estoy mareando.

Aunque las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan por completo.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, ¿cómo están? Yo bien. En fin no sé que decir. Solo agradecerle a todas las personas que comentan y siguen la historia, me hacen muy feliz. Hasta ahora he cumplido lo de subir por lo menos un capitulo a la semana, me siento orgullosa *-***

**Pero bien, espero que les guste el capitulo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Matta-ne.**


	8. Mal presagio

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8. Mal presagio.**_

Inhalar, exhalar, volver a respirar. Ahora que Hinata se encontraba más calmada, tal vez podría concentrarse en el dilema que tenía en frente. La situación era sencilla y su objetivo bastante claro: salir con Naruto y no morir en el intento, o en el caso de Hinata, no desmayarse durante el proceso.

–Hina, ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Todo saldrá bien –animó la castaña de chonguitos mientras alzaba los pulgares en un vano intento de ayudar a su amiga.

–Lo sé, sé que no debo preocuparme –aclaró la Hyuga en un suspiro–, que solo es un almuerzo y lo único que tengo que hacer es hablar con Naruto, como normalmente lo hago.

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –preguntó Tenten con curiosidad.

La castaña ya tenía cierto conocimiento de lo sucedido en la mañana, y de la invitación por parte del Uzumaki hacia su amiga Hinata; lo cierto era que, apenas la Hyuga se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Tenten.

–¡No lo sé! –respondió la pelinegra con desesperación mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza–. El solo pensar que estaremos solos, sin sus compañeros o los míos, me pone nerviosa.

–Hinata, te entiendo perfectamente; la situación te tomó por sorpresa –le habló Tenten con un tono que indicaba comprensión–. Pero recuerda que la cita con Naruto hace parte del plan, que él la hubiese propuesto no cambia el hecho de que esa salida es con el único objetivo de olvidarte de él.

–Pero eso no me ayuda en estos momentos, Tenten –respondió Hinata con un suspiro de resignación mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos–. Apenas y logró comprender por qué me invitó.

–Por lo que me contaste, fue algo que solo pasó. No debes hacerte tanto lio por ello –habló la castaña, restándole importancia al asunto.

–Aún así…

–Tranquila Hinata. Ahora escúchame –interrumpió Tenten–. Ya que saldrás con él, quiero que tengas en cuenta lo siguiente mientras estén juntos.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a casa, Hinata agradecía internamente que Tenten fuera su amiga. La ayuda y los consejos que le había dado lograron tranquilizarla y le recordaron la manera en la que debía comportarse. Como ya habían acordado antes, esto debía ser considerado una misión. Hinata era una kunoichi; si no era capaz de controlar sus emociones era caso perdido como ninja, así que debía concentrarse.

No obstante, a juzgar por el latir de su corazón, este no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella; estaba latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte que Hinata pensó que toda la aldea lo estaba escuchando, y no era precisamente por la idea de ver a Naruto. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que abandonó la montaña Hokage, un nudo en la garganta y la terrible sensación de que algo malo pasaría pronto.

–_Esto es sencillamente genial _–pensó ella con sarcasmo.

–¡Hermana! –al escuchar esa voz, y dejando de lado sus pensamientos, Hinata viró el rostro y se encontró con la causante de aquel alarido.

–Hanabi –al parecer, Hinata había estado tan abstraída durante su caminata que no reparó en el momento que llegó a su casa.

–Al fin te encuentro –habló la menor con el ceño levemente fruncido–. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Salí a caminar pero… –Hinata se interrumpió al advertir el enojo de su hermana– ¿qué sucede? –cuestionó la pelinegra al notar como Hanabi se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿En qué momento saliste? –preguntó la castaña sin ocultar su molestia–. Te fui a buscar a las 5:00 a.m. y no estabas en tu habitación.

–¿Para qué me buscabas tan temprano? –dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía por haber sido descubierta, Hinata intentó enfocarse en lo que molestaba a Hanabi.

–¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas? –al escuchar el tono de su hermana, Hinata se obligó a pensar más rápidamente ¿acaso había olvidado algo importante?–. ¡No lo recuerdas, hermana! –acusó finalmente Hanabi al notar la mueca de confusión que ponía Hinata.

–P-Perdon Hanabi, pero no sé de qué estás… –y fue entonces que, al ver la desilusión en el rostro de la castaña, Hinata entendió a lo que se refería Hanabi–. No puede ser…

–¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

–¿Era hoy?

–¡Sí! –al escuchar el grito de Hanabi, la mayor solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose como quien recibe un regaño de su madre.

–Hanabi, lo lamento tanto –trató de disculparse, pero la mueca de decepción no abandonaba el rostro de su hermana–. En serio, no sé qué sucedió, lo olvide.

–Sí, eso ya lo note –le respondió la castaña con un tono mordaz que pocas veces era utilizado con Hinata–. Y en serio que no me lo creo de ti. Pensé que nuestro primo Neji exageraba con lo de que estabas rara y distraída, pero ya veo que tenía razón.

–¿Neji dijo eso?

–Y no es todo –Hanabi estaba que lanzaba humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba–. También te vio cuando salías de la casa. ¡A las tres de la madrugada!

–¿Dónde está Neji? –cuestionó la mayor, avergonzada. Si bien la persona frente a ella era su hermana menor, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse abatida por sus palabras.

–En una misión –respondió Hanabi–. Lo sabrías si prestaras un poco de atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor –otra flecha a su delicada autoestima. Con cada palabra que escuchaba, Hinata se sentía peor–. Esa es otra razón por la que te buscaba. Neji se fue por tiempo indefinido, no se sabe cuánto tiempo esté fuera; puede que sea un mes o más ¿y tú lo sabías? No. Porque andas tan metida en tu propio mundo que al parecer no te interesa lo que suceda con tu propia familia.

–Hanabi…

–No sé qué pasa contigo últimamente –le interrumpió Hanabi, dándose la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a su hermana–, pero más te vale que lo soluciones pronto –y dando punto final a la conversación, la joven desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

* * *

Decir que se encontraba deprimida era poco. Había sido sermoneada por su hermana de 13 años, y no siendo suficiente, durante aquella reprimenda recién se había enterado del paradero de Neji, uno totalmente desconocido para ella.

Hinata siempre era la primera en deprimirse cuando Neji se iba de misión, y ahora ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de él por andar perdida en su quinta nube. Se sentía como una idiota. ¿En serio estaba tan distraída? Obviamente ella no lo había notado, pero por lo visto Neji sí. Y si el motivo de su distracción era Naruto, Hinata no podía darse nuevamente el lujo de que el rubio acaparara todos sus pensamientos.

Hinata observó el reloj de su habitación, ya era mediodía. Faltaban dos horas para que tuviese que encontrarse con Naruto, y no sabía si era por las palabras de Hanabi o por los consejos de Tenten, pero la Hyuga estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarse del Uzumaki ese mismo día. Sabía que era imposible, pero su determinación era tan grande que ya no le interesaban las probabilidades, entre más pronto terminara con esto mejor.

Haría exactamente lo que le dijo Tenten: saldría con Naruto, buscaría sus defectos (y si no los encontraba pues ya se los inventaría), despejaría su mente de cualquier rastro de afecto, y solo imaginaría que estaba frente a Kiba, Shino o cualquier otra persona que no la pusiera tan nerviosa como lo hacía el rubio.

¡No podía ser tan difícil!

* * *

Vaya que estaba equivocada, ¡sí que era difícil! Bastó con que Naruto le hablara para sonrojarla. ¡No se podía ser más patética!

–Oye Hinata, ¿de verdad no te hice esperar? Parecías ansiosa cuando te encontré –habló el Uzumaki mientras ambos caminaban con rumbo al Ichiraku.

–N-No, solo llegaste unos minutos después que yo –Hinata quería estrangularse, no podía calmar los latidos de su corazón y por más que lo intentara no lograba imaginar a otra persona en el lugar de Naruto–. Además, yo llegué un poco antes.

–Entonces todo está bien –concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa–. No te molesta ir al Ichiraku ¿cierto?

–No, hace mucho tiempo que no como ramen –las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Tan solo unas horas antes había logrado hablar con él sin ningún problema.

–¿Segura? Porque si quieres podemos ir a otra parte.

–E-Estoy segura, no te preocupes –y para empeorar su estado, Naruto se mostraba tan generoso y atento con ella. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Acaso no veía que trataba de olvidarlo? Bueno, esa pregunta era estúpida.

–¿Sabes? El otro día me encontré a Shikamaru y Chōji en los campos de entrenamiento. Pasó algo súper raro, estábamos entrenando cuando…

Hinata técnicamente caminaba por inercia, la voz de Naruto solo era un eco en su alterada mente. Ni siquiera sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, algo de Chōji y una rosquilla, la verdad no sabía.

Mientras caminaban al puesto de ramen, Hinata se había concentrado en buscarle defectos al Uzumaki y hasta el momento el único defecto que había encontrado en Naruto era su estúpida ausencia de los mismos. ¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara nada? ¿El amor la tenía tan cegada?

–Hey Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando? –le preguntó el rubio colocándose frente a ella y agitando los brazos en busca de reconocimiento.

–¿Qué? –golpe mental por parte de Hinata, ¿qué absurda respuesta había sido esa?

–Digo que ya llegamos –le informó Naruto mientras señalaba el local de ramen–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–S-Sí, es solo que… –el Uzumaki la miraba fijamente, lo que provocó que la joven se sonrojara nuevamente–. Mejor entremos –terminó por decir con una sonrisa nerviosa. Naruto frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. Hinata estaba rara… bueno, más de lo normal. ¿Pero quién entendía a las mujeres?

Naruto decidió ignorar el comportamiento de Hinata y se adentró al local junto con ella. De ese modo, luego de intercambiar saludos con el señor Teuchi y su hija Ayame, procedió a pedir la comida para ambos.

Para ese momento Hinata ya había logrado calmar sus nervios un poco, pero seguía preocupada. ¿Y si no lograba dejar de amar a Naruto? Estaba empezando a creer que este plan no funcionaria, aunque debía admitir que fue muy optimista de su parte pensar que se olvidaría del rubio tan fácilmente.

¡Nada en esta vida era sencillo! Ella más que nadie debería saberlo.

–Oh, casi lo olvido –la voz de Naruto la sacó de su letargo–. Aquí tienes Hinata –la Hyuga frunció el ceño al recibir una caja de cartón por parte del rubio.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó la susodicha, observando la pequeña caja de color blanco.

–Ábrela –indicó el Uzumaki. Así que Hinata, obedeciendo al rubio, retiró la tapa de cartón para encontrarse con el contenedor en el que había estado su desayuno y dos pastelillos al lado de este.

–¿Y estos dulces? –preguntó Hinata confundida. La verdad esos pasteles lucían deliciosos, pero no entendía el por qué Naruto se los regalaba.

–Son para ti –respondió el rubio sonriente mientras recibía el bol de ramen que le entregaba Teuchi–. Es que la comida que me diste estaba tan deliciosa que sentí que una simple invitación a almorzar no sería suficiente –Naruto agradeció por la comida y se llevo algunos fideos a la boca. Después de pasar aquel bocado, continuó hablando–. ¡Hace mucho que no comía algo tan bueno que no fuera ramen, de veras!

–Yo… –Hinata se sonrojó notoriamente, por lo que desvió la vista de Naruto y se concentró en su comida– gracias.

–Soy yo el que debo agradecer, siempre has sido muy atenta conmigo; por eso quería devolverte todos los favores que me has hecho –habló Naruto muy confiado y sonriente–. Al principio estaba pensando en invitarte a ese restaurante que abrieron cerca de la torre Hokage, pero recordé que no te gusta mucho la comida de mar así que lo descarté.

–¿Cómo sabías que no me gustaba? –ahora sí que Hinata estaba sorprendida, ella nunca le había dicho eso.

–¿Recuerdas esa misión que tuvimos en el país de las olas? –Hinata supuso que Naruto se refería a la que compartieron ambos equipos hace unos años, por lo que asintió–. En esa ocasión escuché a Kiba decir que no te gustaban los camarones, ostras, ni nada que se relacionara con los mariscos –respondió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír–. Casi me mata cuando sugerí la idea de comer cangrejo.

–¿Y aún te acuerdas de eso? –si Hinata no se equivocaba, esa misión fue cuando tenía 15, habían pasado casi tres años.

–Claro, tengo buena memoria aunque la gente piense lo contrario –Naruto se terminó lo que quedaba de su ramen y pidió otro tazón. Hinata no se había percatado en qué momento se lo había comido, ella no llevaba ni la mitad del suyo–. Además, si pienso convertirme en Jõnin, hasta pequeños detalles como esos se deben tener en cuenta.

Hinata sonrió involuntariamente al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Naruto se veía feliz, ¿y cómo no estarlo? El ser ascendido a Jõnin era solo un paso más en la realización de su más grande sueño, volverse Hokage. Al ver ese brillo de alegría en los ojos azules, Hinata sintió que poco a poco empezaba a compartir la felicidad del rubio.

–Pienso que serás un excelente Jõnin, Naruto. No tengo dudas sobre ello.

–Gracias Hinata. No es por ser presumido, pero ya me lo merecía –respondió el Uzumaki orgulloso, provocando una pequeña risa en la Hyuga, risa que se extinguió al notar su cambio de expresión–, aunque Sakura no piense lo mismo –agregó esto último en un susurro casi inaudible.

–Naruto… –Hinata no deseaba invadir su privacidad, pero presenciar ese abrupto cambio de ánimo le provocó una opresión en el pecho– ¿sucede algo malo? –terminó por preguntar Hinata. Ella y Naruto eran amigos; aunque la Hyuga quisiera olvidar su amor por él, eso no implicaba dejar de lado su amistad.

–No es nada –respondió este, apoyando la cabeza en el mostrador–. Supongo que sigo algo ofendido por lo de la última vez –Hinata se vio tentada a preguntar a qué se refería, pero no hubo necesidad, puesto que el rubio continuó hablando–. Es decir, no es que me moleste que Sakura apoye más a Sasuke que a mí –dijo Naruto con un claro tono de disgusto–. Siempre lo ha hecho y ya me acostumbre a la idea de que, para ella, yo no soy más que una mugre en el zapato.

–¿No crees estar exagerando un poco? –inquirió la Hyuga, preocupada por las palabras del chico–. No pienso que Sakura opine eso de ti. Probablemente no sea la más indicada para opinar en su relación pero –Naruto la escuchaba sin levantar la cabeza del mostrador–, por lo que he notado, tú eres una persona preciada para ella.

–Quizás –habló Naruto pensativo, más para sí mismo que para Hinata.

–¿Acaso sucedió algo con Sakura? –cuestionó la pelinegra con cautela. Tampoco era su idea que Naruto la tomara por una entrometida.

Naruto la observó desde la misma posición y Hinata se entristeció al apreciar la falta de brillo en su mirada.

–No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas Hinata –respondió el rubio finalmente.

Al escuchar aquello Hinata se molestó, pero no con Naruto. Aunque Sakura no estuviese presente, Hinata se sintió enojada con ella. Ella era su amiga y siempre le había apoyado a confesársele a Naruto, se lo agradecía. Pero saber que la Haruno hacía sufrir de esta manera al Uzumaki le decepcionó.

–No lo haces –insistió Hinata, mientras lo levantaba del mostrador y le sujetaba las manos.

Naruto la observó extrañado, pero Hinata no desvió su mirada de la de él. Puede que estuviese actuando de manera precipitada, pero no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era ver al Naruto de siempre.

–Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… yo… –las manos de Hinata se sentían cálidas en comparación a las suyas. Y Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al notar que, nuevamente, Hinata se había sonrojado– no dudes en decírmelo.

Naruto no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo cierto era que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido enternecido por la presencia de una mujer, ni siquiera con Sakura. Ahora mismo eso era lo que estaba experimentando con Hinata, una sensación cálida en el pecho que le inundaba por completo. Y aunque no viniese a colación, la palabra _madre_ no abandonaba la mente del rubio.

Sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué le pasaba, pero por algún motivo se sentía realmente feliz.

–¡Gracias Hinata! –sin darle tiempo a la joven de reaccionar, el Uzumaki pasó los brazos por su cintura, introduciendo a la pelinegra en un abrazo sobrecogedor.

–¿N-Naruto? –la pelinegra lo observó extrañada, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba más de lo medianamente normal para un ser humano. Naruto, notando la confusión de ella, decidió alejarse un poco, pero quedando lo suficientemente cerca para observarla directo a los ojos.

–No sé por qué pero… –comenzó a decir el rubio sin perder la sonrisa– siento que puedo confiar en ti. No, mejor dicho –se rectificó el Uzumaki–, quiero confiar en ti, Hinata.

Al escuchar aquella declaración por parte del rubio, el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco completo, ¿qué significaba? No lo entendía del todo, pero aún así le hacía sentir verdaderamente dichosa.

Sin embargo, felicidad no era lo único que sentía; y sin entender el motivo, la sensación de malestar regresó a ella y las palabras de Naruto, más que estimulantes, le parecieron mal augurio.

* * *

**¡Ah! Aleluya, finalmente terminé mis exámenes. Entre evaluaciones y exposiciones no me había quedado tiempo para escribir, así que entenderán y disculparan mi demora.**

**Como me tarde tanto, el capitulo es un poquitín más largo de lo normal (creo que son como 1000 palabras o más de la vez anterior).**

**En fin, solo me queda agradecer a quienes siguen el fic.**

**Si notan que me vuelvo a tardar en actualizar, revisen mi Twitter (eso suena a publicidad, pero igual ._.) y si ven algo que hable de contabilidad, fijo estoy sufriendo por la universidad.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Matta-ne.**


	9. Aproximación

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9. Aproximación.**_

Una hora de su vida desperdiciada, Sasuke llevaba esperando una hora a que apareciera el retrasado de su compañero. Ya Naruto se podía ir preparando para recibir una buena paliza, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota hacerlo esperar? Ya vería cuando se lo encontrara, claro, si el muy estúpido se manifestaba.

–¡Sasuke! –y hablando del rey de Roma–. Perdón por llegar tarde –el Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando el rubio llegó a su lado, tenía una sonrisita idiota que se notaba a leguas de distancia y, por la frescura con la que se presentaba, Sasuke comprobó que a Naruto le importaba un cuerno cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperarlo.

–Más te vale tener una buena explicación si no quieres que te rompa los huesos –Naruto retrocedió dos pasos como acto de supervivencia; Sasuke podía ser muy tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, pero si dejaba su rostro estoico de lado era señal para correr.

–Es que me tarde más de lo esperado almorzando –Naruto se pasó un brazo detrás la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, y Sasuke agudizó sus sentidos al notar que el rubio se sonrojaba levemente.

–¿Qué fue lo que te demoró? –poco a poco sus deseos de matar al rubio disminuían para dar paso a una muy genuina curiosidad, vamos, que ver a Naruto sonrojado sin razón era algo raro–. ¿No habrás vuelto a tus tonterías de espiar mujeres desnudas o sí?

–¡Claro que no! –respondió este, exaltado–. Y yo nunca espíe a nadie, era el sabio pervertido el que… –Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que Sasuke lo observaba divertido–. ¿Y por qué diablos tengo que darte explicaciones? ¡Eso no te importa!

–Aja –el Uzumaki soltó un gruñido de exasperación al ver el rostro burlón de su amigo. Maldito Uchiha y su expresión de sabelotodo.

–Eres desesperante –en respuesta, el Uchiha solo levantó los hombros con desinterés –. _¡Y el muy cabrón lo admite!_

–Sakura no vendrá –Sasuke decidió terminar esa improductiva conversación, sacando a colación un tema completamente diferente–. Dijo que no entrenaría hoy con nosotros porque tenía un asunto personal que atender.

–¿Y por qué a mí no me lo dijo? –Naruto, que hasta ese momento reparó en la ausencia de la joven de ojos verdes, se sintió levemente deprimido al pensar que Sakura lo estaba esquivando, _otra vez_.

–Habrá supuesto que yo te comentaría –puede que Sasuke dijera eso, pero sabía que no era más que una vil mentira; él más que nadie estaba consciente de la situación de Sakura y Naruto, pero había resuelto dejarlos solucionar sus problemas solos. Aunque siendo honesto, en esos instantes estaba odiando a la Haruno, mira que meterlo en semejante líos por no querer afrontar la realidad–. Ya da lo mismo, entrenemos de una vez. No vaya a ser que ahora, además de hacerme esperar, también pretendas que pierda el tiempo en conversaciones estúpidas.

–Que delicadito eres –Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando pasó algo que lo sorprendió, el rubio empezó a sonreír–. Igual, pronto me enterare de lo que pasa con ella.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –aunque Naruto lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para su compañero, el Uchiha tenía buen oído, y había escuchado claramente las palabras del Uzumaki–. No estás pensando en alguna tontería, ¿verdad?

–Mira que eres chismoso –Naruto lo ignoró deliberadamente y procedió a sacarse la chaqueta para ejercitar mejor–. Eso no te incumbe, empecemos de una vez.

Esa respuesta no le agradó para nada a Sasuke. Sabría Naruto en qué lío se estaba metiendo ahora; fuese lo que fuese, al Uchiha le daba mala espina.

* * *

Hinata estaba que se daba topes contra la pared, ¿en qué embrollo se encontraba ahora? Ya presentía ella que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación con Naruto, ¡estas cosas le pasaban por indiscreta!

_Después de terminar de comer, los dos ninjas optaron por dirigirse a algún lugar tranquilo para charlar. La Hyuga estaba un poco nerviosa con lo qué sea que le fuese a decir el rubio, pero el mismo Naruto mitigaba esa ansiedad con divertidos comentarios en el camino._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, un parque cercano a la academia ninja, ambos se acomodaron de modo que pudiesen charlar de manera placentera y Naruto empezó a relatar su molestia._

_ –Es solo que mi relación con Sakura está… extraña._

_–Extraña… –Hinata meditó un poco acerca de esa palabra–, ¿en qué sentido?_

_–Todo el mundo sabe que ella siempre me ha gustado –escuchar aquello provocó que Hinata se tensara; ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto sí tenía un defecto, en ocasiones era demasiado directo–. Pero, a pesar de ser rechazado, nunca me sentí incomodo en presencia de ella. _

_–¿Y ahora sí? –a Hinata le aterró la idea de que su respuesta fuera positiva porque, de ser el caso, Naruto sufriría mucho si Sakura no llegaba a corresponderle._

_–No, no es eso –Hinata suspiró aliviada, pero eso Naruto no lo notó–. Que me rechazara nunca fue muy importante porque siempre la pude ver como una amiga pero… –al ver su rostro acongojado, Hinata supuso que algo malo vendría a continuación– últimamente no me trata igual, o es lo que yo siento; es como si ya no fuéramos, ni siquiera, amigos._

_–¿P-Por qué dices eso? –a Hinata en verdad le sorprendió esa declaración del rubio porque, aunque Sakura estuviese enamorada de Sasuke, nunca había mostrado repulsión hacia Naruto, solo algo de disgusto antes de que se volviesen equipo–. Tal vez no conozca mucho tu relación con ella, pero no entiendo por qué piensas eso._

_–Sonara tonto lo que voy a decir –respondió el Uzumaki mientras suspiraba–, pero se me hace raro que no me golpee –un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en Naruto–, siempre lo hacía cuando la sacaba de sus casillas, y a mí nunca me molestó porque me lo merecía. Pero ahora no me golpea, solo me insulta, o no me dice nada, o aparenta desinterés. No sé que le sucede._

_Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Hinata, si bien era cierto que la "violencia" en el trato de Sakura era muy reconocida, la ausencia de esta no le parecía una razón para decir que su amistad se estaba desmoronando._

_Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ella también había notado algo extraño entre Naruto y Sakura la última vez que los vio. _

_–Cuando nos dijiste que serías ascendido –ese comentario llamó la atención de Naruto por lo que este le animó a continuar–, en esa ocasión empezaste a discutir con Sakura._

_–Sí, últimamente pasa mucho eso, no puedo decir nada porque empieza a despreciarme –respondió Naruto enérgico, sintiéndose finalmente comprendido–. Cada vez nos peleamos más y es el bastardo de Sasuke el que tiene que detenernos. ¡Él, detenernos! Cuando se supone que mis peleas, por muy absurdas que fuesen, eran con Sasuke, no con Sakura._

_–Pero ni una sola vez te agredió, es más, ni siquiera se te acercó –recordó Hinata con algo de dificultad. En ese momento no se había fijado en ello, pero era cierto. Sakura evitaba el contacto físico con Naruto, lo cual era raro considerando el largo historial de golpes que le había propinado hasta ese entonces–. ¿Hace cuánto empezó a actuar de esa manera?_

_–No estoy seguro –Naruto se agarró el mentón tratando de acordarse–. Pero sí recuerdo la primera vez que noté que había algo raro, fue en tu cumpleaños._

_–¿Mi cumpleaños? –a Hinata le sorprendió aquello, para qué negarlo._

_–Sí, ustedes estaban hablando ese día. Ella estaba un poco pasada de copas y, cuando se alejó de ustedes, yo me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa pero… ella me evadió –Naruto frunció el ceño notablemente mientras seguía recordando ese día–; hasta lucía horrorizada con la sola idea de que le hiciera compañía. Fue en ese momento que lo noté –el rubio suspiró y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con fuerza–, pero luego de reflexionar sobre ello, lo cierto es que Sakura llevaba así desde hace varios meses atrás y yo no lo había percibido._

_–¿Y solo tú lo has notado? –a Hinata esta historia se le hacía cada vez más extraña, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que algo así pasaba entre Sakura Y Naruto._

_–Pues estoy casi seguro que Sasuke sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir –Naruto asintió, aparentando sabiduría–, siempre que nos ve discutir pone esa expresión arrogante de: "yo sé lo que pasa y tú no" –comentó el rubio mientras imitaba la voz del pelinegro–, pero cuando le pregunto, me ignora, se va por la tangente, y me llama idiota. El muy maldito._

_–Pero… no entiendo –y vaya que no entendía, Hinata no lograba asimilar esa actitud de la Haruno–, Sakura no es así, siempre que habla de ti dice que eres una persona importante para ella._

_–¿Eso dice? –Naruto parecía auténticamente sorprendido con aquel comentario, lo que llevó a Hinata a pensar qué tan fuerte seria el rechazo de Sakura hacia su compañero de equipo. _

_–S-Sí… por eso estoy confundida –prosiguió Hinata–, la imagen que tengo de ella no concuerda con lo que me dices –al escuchar aquello, a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea._

_–¡Hinata, lo tengo! –la Hyuga se sobresaltó por el grito pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo observó a Naruto de forma interrogante–. Tengo la forma de solucionar esto, tú puedes ayudarme._

_–¿Ah? –esto no le sonaba muy prometedor a Hinata._

_–Con lo de Sakura, entre mujeres se entienden mejor, tú puedes averiguar qué le pasa conmigo y decírmelo –la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto denotaba que se encontraba orgulloso de la conclusión a la que había llegado._

_–Pero… –sin embargo Hinata no pensaba lo mismo que el rubio– ella y yo casi ni hablamos, sí, somos amigas, pero no es como si nos tuviésemos tanta confianza._

_–Por favor Hinata, eres mi última esperanza –el rubio se arrodilló en señal de suplica, lo que provocó que Hinata girara el rostro de un lado a otro buscando por ayuda._

_–Pero yo…_

_–¡Por favoooor! _

_Hinata boqueó aturdida, para finalmente suspirar con sumisión. Ahora recordaba otro defecto de Naruto: era demasiado cabezota. _

Aunque no fuese algo tan grave, lo cierto es que aquella petición fue inesperada y Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar en el momento; debido a eso, ahora se encontraba involucrada en algo bastante problemático, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, una promesa era una promesa. Ya solucionaría eso luego.

Ahora tenía otro asunto que atender.

–Hanabi –la castaña se encontraba entrenando en el dõjõ de la familia principal. Pronto anochecería y por lo visto la menor no había dejado de ejercitar desde que Hinata la vio por última vez.

–¿Qué quieres? –Hanabi no detuvo sus movimientos ni un segundo, se encontraba demasiado concentrada como para detenerse por Hinata.

–Quisiera hablar contigo –Hanabi continuaba sin mirar a Hinata, pero la pelinegra no se iba a amedrentar por eso, necesitaba disculparse con ella, aunque la castaña no quisiese escucharla.

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –finalmente, Hanabi enfrento la mirada de su hermana. Hinata logró apreciar su rostro magullado, probablemente debido al exhaustivo entrenamiento que había ejercido en su ausencia, y sintió culpa al no haber estado para acompañarla durante aquella faena.

–¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –Hanabi no respondió inmediatamente. Lo cierto es que planeaba hacer sufrir a su hermana un poco, pero al escuchar su tono afligido no logró mantener su resolución en pie. Eran hermanas después de todo, a Hanabi tampoco le gustaba ver a Hinata triste. Suspiró resignada a la par que dejaba de moverse.

–No podría enojarme contigo mucho tiempo –Hanabi le sonrió, provocando la misma reacción en Hinata–. Pero no te emociones, aún no te perdono del todo.

–Lo sé, me lo merezco –respondió la pelinegra pero sin perder la sonrisa–, no cumplí mi palabra de ayudarte a entrenar.

–La verdad eso no me molesta tanto –para ese momento, Hanabi se encontraba cruzada de piernas en el suelo de madera–. Los despistes ocurren, no puedo culparte por eso.

–¿No fue eso lo que te molestó?

–No –Hinata imitó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, esperando a que le explicara, entonces, la razón de su enojo–. El prepararme para ese examen es lo que menos me importa, hermana.

–Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué te enfureciste tanto conmigo? –Hanabi volvió a suspirar resignada. A este paso tendría que decirlo, por mucha vergüenza que sintiese al hacerlo.

–Nunca te lo había dicho porque no lo encontré necesario pero… –Hanabi empezó a sonrojarse conforme hablaba, no podía creer que lo diría– estoy algo… frustrada con nuestra relación.

–¿Frustrada? –al detectar la confusión de su hermana, Hanabi tuvo que darse ánimos para explicar mejor su punto.

–Esto me está costando así que pon atención –Hinata asintió mientras esperaba a que siguiera hablando–. La razón por la que te pedí entrenar conmigo no fue porque me sintiera incapaz de pasar el examen Chūnin por mi cuenta, fue porque… porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

–Pero si nos vemos todos los días –Hinata le sonrió y Hanabi sintió que se sonrojaba más conforme pasaban los segundos, ¿sería esa reacción hereditaria? A lo mejor lo de su hermana era contagioso.

–Es complicado, ni yo lo entiendo bien –tratando de alejar el rubor de su rostro, Hanabi se colocó de pie nuevamente, siendo seguida por su hermana–. Quiero que entiendas algo –ambas Hyuga se encontraban una frente a la otra, Hinata confundida y Hanabi decidida, la castaña siguió hablando–. Para mí este examen, más que una prueba para subir de rango, es la forma de saber que estamos al mismo nivel, que somos iguales.

–¿Iguales? –Hanabi asintió, sin perder de vista los gestos de su hermana.

–Tú y yo –su tono de voz se volvió más débil y su rostro empezó a reflejar algo parecido a la tristeza–, siempre estamos distanciadas.

–Hanabi –Hinata se sintió conmovida y, en un impulso emocional, apresó a la susodicha entre sus brazos.

–Si quería entrenar contigo, si quería que me acompañaras –la menor continuó su discurso, aún entre los brazos de Hinata–, es porque te valoro como ninja, no es el simple capricho de despertarte en la madrugada porque sí.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Hinata se sentía a punto de llorar, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que sentía a Hanabi tan vulnerable y delicada.

–Nunca estás conmigo –empezó a decir ella sin perder el matiz de tristeza en su voz–. Sé que no es culpa tuya pero es frustrante. Puede que seamos hermanas, puede que vivamos en la misma casa, pero tu vida es un completo misterio para mí y tú tampoco sabes casi nada de la mía.

Hinata no supo responder ante esa declaración, así que solo atinó a afianzar el agarre sobre Hanabi.

–¿Sabes? Se supone que yo era la más fuerte –continuó hablando la castaña con la vista baja–, pero he comprendido que eso no es del todo cierto. Yo nunca estuve por encima de ti, es que tú no demostrabas tu verdadera fuerza en aquel entonces, no la conocías.

–Hanabi, ¿qué es lo que… –pero Hanabi no la dejó preguntar, empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se liberaba del abrazo con lentitud.

–Ya me has superado hermana –alejándose unos pasos de Hinata, Hanabi le mostró una sonrisa–, porque no te rendiste, porque seguiste adelante sin importar las palabras de nuestro padre o la opinión de los demás –sin darse cuenta, los ojos de la pelinegra empezaron a lagrimear–. Es por eso que te admiro. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú.

–Claro que lo eres –Hinata se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de control–, no por nada eres considerada un prodigio. Tienes algo que yo no, y eso es carácter Hanabi.

–Pero tú puedes desarrollar ese carácter, y puede que ya lo tengas es solo que no lo ves –Hanabi volvió a sonreírle pero esta vez de manera más animada–. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas –Hinata bajó el rostro avergonzada y Hanabi decidió acercarse nuevamente y hacer que la mirara–. Tú sufriste mucho por mi culpa y, a pesar de todo, nunca me guardaste rencor, y me seguiste tratando con cariño –Hinata la observó sonreír y, nuevamente, el gesto se le contagió–. Fuiste como la madre que no conocí, pero eso ya no me basta. No quiero solo ser tu hermanita, quiero que seamos amigas, que seamos iguales.

–Hanabi yo…

–Te quiero Hinata, por eso quería entrenar contigo –Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada un poco–. Si me moleste, bueno, fue porque tu olvido me hizo pensar que… cada vez estamos más distanciadas. Lamento si llegué a decirte algo que no debía, fue un arrebato de furia.

–Para nada, agradezco que lo hayas hecho –la menor le miró confundida–, me abriste los ojos de cierto modo.

–Hermana, ¿qué es lo que está pasando exactamente? –el ceño de Hanabi se frunció y Hinata pensó que era hora de abrirse con su hermana.

–Hanabi, creo que hoy nos volveremos más unidas –Hinata sonrió ante ese pensamiento y Hanabi solo atinó a ladear la cabeza en señal de confusión.

* * *

**Mañana tengo tres exámenes finales, y no se supone que deba estar subiendo esto, pero al final la tentación me ganó.**

**Agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan, me hace feliz saber que lo que escribo les gusta o les saca, por lo menos, una sonrisa. **

**Por favor, deséenme éxitos en esta semana de exámenes (la mayoría de mis conocidos dice que la suerte es para mediocres -.-).**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Matta-ne. **


	10. Aliada

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10. Aliada.**_

Hay quienes piensan que vivir es seguir un camino, un sendero que ya está escrito desde el inicio y que no tiene forma de ser cambiado; que lo único que le queda a los seres humanos es seguirlo y tratar de disfrutarlo. También están aquellos que opinan que la vida es un ciclo o una combinación de estos, consiste en superar etapas y experimentar, cada quien a su tiempo, de fortuitos y efímeros momentos, períodos de orgullo y desilusión, de tristeza y felicidad, de angustia y prosperidad. Actualmente, Hinata podía decir que se encontraba satisfecha consigo misma, que los acontecimientos recientes demostraban que su vida estaba bien y que el destino, si existía, se encontraba de su lado.

Habían pasado dos semanas exactas desde aquel día, el día en el que Naruto solicitó su ayuda con aquella dificultosa petición: averiguar la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento de Sakura. Pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Hinata no había encontrado la oportunidad ni el momento propicio para hacerle frente a la joven de cabello rosa.

Sin embargo, lo importante no era aquello. Puede que en un principio Hinata se hubiese sentido aturdida con la idea de ser intermediaria entre Naruto, el hombre del que ha estado enamorada desde niña, y Sakura, el amor no correspondido de este, pero las cosas no habían resultado ser tan malas después de todo.

Hinata y Naruto siguieron encontrándose después de ese día, algunas veces era para comer, otras para entrenar, y en ocasiones simplemente para hablar. Naruto descubrió en Hinata una confidente, alguien con quien podía charlar sin temor a ser juzgado; situación que, lógicamente, nunca se había presentado con Sasuke o Sakura. La Hyuga, por otra parte, había logrado entender un poco más ese vasto mundo que era la mente de Naruto Uzumaki; solo compartir unas palabras con él le hacían comprender lo compleja que podía llegar a ser la mentalidad de una persona que, al criterio de los demás, parecía sencilla y, ¿por qué no?, algo tonta.

De ese modo, el objetivo inicial de Hinata se estaba cumpliendo: pasar más tiempo con el rubio y familiarizarse con su presencia. No había tenido mucho éxito con eso de buscarle defectos al Uzumaki, por lo que Tenten recurrió al hábito como una forma de conseguir que Hinata desistiera un poco de sus sentimientos. Hinata no podía decir con certeza si aquello estaba funcionando o no. Era cierto que, con cada encuentro, los sonrojos y los nervios disminuían, pero Hinata no podía asegurar si era porque se estaba _desenamorando_ o porque sencillamente se había acostumbrando a la compañía del rubio, tal y como le había sucedido con sus compañeros de equipo. Sea lo que fuere, por lo menos su misión estaba resultando ser exitosa.

Pero… había algo que no dejaba de molestar a Hinata.

Estaba compartiendo más tiempo con Naruto, sí; estaba creando un vinculo de confianza con el rubio, también; a lo mejor estaba superando su enamoramiento, quizás; pero todo eso no era suficiente si no lograba alejar esa sensación de inutilidad que se apoderaba de ella al no poder ser correspondiente de la confianza que el Uzumaki le otorgaba. Necesitaba hacer algo respecto a Sakura, Hinata no estaría satisfecha consigo misma hasta no darle fin a ese asunto pendiente.

Desde el principio decidió afrontar aquella situación por su cuenta, tenía la voluntad para hacerlo y todas las intenciones de lograrlo, pero… al encontrarse en un escenario tan extraño y sin saber cómo proceder de manera correcta, Hinata se vio en la necesidad de recurrir, otra vez, con su querida amiga Tenten.

–Estás perdida –Hinata soltó un suspiro al escuchar ese comentario. No es como si no se lo esperara, pero Tenten podría ser un _poco_ más optimista–. De verdad, creo que se te zafó un tornillo.

–Eso no me ayuda –el rostro de Hinata era un poema en ese momento, admitía que las circunstancias eran anormales pero tampoco se había vuelto loca o algo parecido–. Tenten, no te rías –reclamó esta vez, al ver las sonrisas que se le escapaban a la castaña.

–Es que… ¿cómo fuiste a involucrarte en algo así? –al distinguir la expresión acongojada de la pelinegra, Tenten no aguantó más y terminó riendo con fuerza–. Sakura y Naruto –de solo pensarlo su risa se volvía más fuerte. Y Hinata, que la observaba carcajearse, solo atinó a desplomarse en el asiento más cercano y suspirar–. Dios Hinata, ¿en qué pensabas?

–A lo mejor no estaba pensando –respondió la pelinegra en voz baja mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Irónicamente había dejado el hábito de chocar sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa para sustituirlo por esa nueva manía–. Mi razón se esfumó en ese momento, y no te lo había contado antes porque pensé que podría solucionarlo sola –otro suspiro salió de su boca, a ese paso se desvanecería en suspiros–. Me equivoqué.

–Eso se nota –poco a poco Tenten había dejado de reír para asumir una expresión más seria. Ahora se encontraba observando a Hinata con algo de pesar–. ¿Y qué harás?

–Ayudar a Naruto –tampoco es como si pudiera, o quisiera, retractarse.

–¿Y cómo lo harás? –la depresión hizo mella en Hinata nuevamente, por lo que enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea–. Hinata, yo te iba a ayudar a olvidarlo, pero esto se me sale de las manos –Hinata la observó como cordero que mandan a degollar, por lo que Tenten frunció el ceño y empezó a negar con las manos–. No me pongas esa cara, sabes que tengo razón. Además, ¿no estabas haciendo esto para no tener que involucrarte con ese equipo?

–Sí, pero… –al ver a Hinata titubear, Tenten negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

–Lo estás haciendo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas kunoichis. Tenten se mostraba implacable frente a la pelinegra, mientras que esta solo observaba algún punto perdido de la habitación y continuaba jugando con su cabello.

–Tenten… –la mencionada dejó su expresión acusadora al notar que la Hyuga se enderezaba y se le quedaba observando–. ¿Y si mi objetivo hubiese cambiado? –Tenten frunció el ceño, confundida, pero le instó a proseguir con la mirada–. Digo que, a lo mejor, lo de olvidarme de Naruto puede pasar a segundo plano.

–Hinata, pero tú dijiste… –la pelinegra levantó una mano frente a ella, por lo que Tenten se quedó callada.

–Sé lo que dije –luego de interrumpir a la castaña, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana–. Lo voy a hacer, pero… de otra forma.

–¿Te refieres a utilizar esto a tu favor? –poco a poco Tenten empezaba a comprender la situación que le planteaba Hinata, sin embargo no estaba muy a gusto con el rumbo de la conversación–. ¿Cómo?

–Ahora mismo lo que deseo es ayudar a Naruto –mientras hablaba, Hinata se dio la vuelta para encarar a Tenten, la cual le observaba intrigada pero también con curiosidad–; si, mientras lo hago, logro olvidarme de mis sentimientos por él, eso solo vendría por añadidura.

–Como un efecto secundario –Hinata asintió con la cabeza–. Bueno… si es lo que consideras correcto, yo no me opongo –Tenten aún lucía un poco desconcertada con el planteamiento de Hinata, pero no se negó–. Es tu vida, después de todo.

–M-Me gustaría que me siguieras aconsejando –Hinata se tornó tímida por un instante. Estaba algo insegura de que Tenten quisiera ayudarla después de contradecirla–, s-si no es mucho pedir –pero Tenten, al ver esa reacción, solo atinó a sonreír. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

–Somos amigas –Tenten caminó hasta situarse al lado de la pelinegra y elevó su rostro para que le observara–, no debes cuestionar que te voy a seguir ayudando –Hinata se mostró sorprendida por un momento, pero no tardó en reemplazar esa expresión por una de alegría.

–¡Gracias Tenten! –después de sonreírle de vuelta, la Hyuga se le abalanzó con brazos extendidos. Puede que se le estuviese contagiando algo de la efusividad de Naruto –. Gracias, gracias –Tenten rió de nueva cuenta al ver a su amiga tan contenta, pero se separó de ella para poder hablar nuevamente.

–Aún así, quiero preguntarte algo –Hinata le miró sin dejar de sonreír, animándola a continuar–. Me gustaría saber si hubo… algo, cualquier cosa, que te haya hecho tomar esta decisión.

–Bueno, h-he estado hablando con Hanabi –respondió la pelinegra mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. En respuesta, el semblante de Tenten se tornó confundido.

–¿Tu hermana? –al ver que Hinata asentía, optó por seguir preguntando–. ¿Qué hablaste con ella?

–Le conté todo –Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella confesión.

–Todo…–Hinata solo le miraba sin perder el rubor del rostro– lo que se dice ¿todo?

–S-Sí –una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios al ver que Tenten no salía de su estupor–, al principio fue incomodo, pero lo asimiló rápidamente –Hinata prefería no recordar a detalle lo que habló con Hanabi, bastaba con saber que a partir de ahora no dejaría de molestarla con Naruto–. Justo ayer estaba conversando con ella de nuevo y, mientras hablábamos, se nos ocurrió algo.

–¿Qué cosa? –tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa, Tenten le instó a continuar.

–Lo más probable es que no pueda acercarme a Sakura –Tenten asintió sin negar ese hecho. Hinata, al igual que ella, no tenía la relación más estrecha con la Haruno, sus interacciones se basaban en precarios encuentros sin importancia o de compartir alguna que otra misión–. Por lo que no puedo ir y hablar con ella con intenciones de sonsacarle información.

–Supongo –esa era una de las razones por las que Tenten no se terminaba de convencer con ese plan, pero por lo visto Hinata tenía una idea con respecto a ello–. ¿Y entonces?

–Si no puedo relacionarme con ella, al menos no en estas condiciones, puedo…recurrir a otra persona –Tenten se le quedó observando, aturdida, hasta que su mente ató los cabos sueltos.

–Un intermediario entre tú y ella.

–Alguien que sea cercano a Sakura y que, al mismo tiempo, esté relacionado conmigo –Hinata volvió su vista al paisaje en la ventana, mientras sus ojos se encontraban directamente con los brillantes y dorados rayos de sol –, lo suficiente para poder platicar acerca de este asunto.

–Hinata –Tenten se acercó a ella y dirigió su mirada al mismo sitio que la pelinegra–, estamos pensando en la misma persona ¿no?

* * *

–¿Quieren que yo las ayude a qué? –los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par al escuchar semejante solicitud, no es como si no se lo esperara, pero… ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Era totalmente inesperado!–. ¿Por qué? –bastaba con ver a la rubia para darse cuenta que la situación le tomó completamente desprevenida.

–No te hagas la sorprendida Ino –sus ojos claros se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la dueña de aquel comentario, Tenten le observaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de complicidad en el rostro –. Apuesto a que estás feliz de que recurriéramos a ti.

–Bueno, eso no lo voy a negar –mientras hablaba, la rubia paseaba su mirada entre Tenten y Hinata, buscando la manera de asimilar qué diablos pasaba–. Pero, aunque me siento halagada, debo preguntar –las dos chicas frente a ella le escuchaban con atención –: ¿qué quieren que haga exactamente?

–E-Eres la mejor amiga de Sakura –contestó Hinata con la mirada puesta en un arreglo floral, ahora mismo prefería alejar su vista de Ino y sus reacciones. La Yamanaka levantó una ceja extrañada ante esto pero la dejó continuar–. Por eso… necesito que me ayudes, hablando con ella.

–¿De qué? –el nerviosismo de Hinata alertó a la joven de cabellos dorados. Lo que fuese que le pediría debía ser algo importante para ella.

–Es acerca de Naruto –respondió esta vez la castaña, tomando asiento en el mostrador de la florería. La curiosidad de Ino aumentó al escuchar el nombre del Uzumaki–. A Hinata se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de decirle a ese rubio atolondrado que… le ayudaría en su relación con Sakura –terminó de decir Tenten con un suspiro resignado.

Hinata enrojeció al percibir la estupefacta mirada de Ino sobre ella, por lo que trató de desviar un poco más su rostro, si es que acaso era posible eso.

–¿De… verdad? –sin salir de su letargo, la mirada de Ino saltó de Hinata a Tenten, la cual asentía resignada, como diciéndole a la rubia que no escuchó mal–. ¡No puede ser!

–Lo es –Tenten volvió a suspirar con cansancio; esta situación se la hacía cada vez más extraña, pero todo sea por ayudar a una amiga–. Obviamente, Sakura no le dirá a Hinata nada, al menos no algo importante. Pero, como tú eres su amiga más cercana…

–Ya veo por donde va esto –Ino sonrió con suspicacia y se encaminó hasta donde Hinata le observaba con vergüenza. En esos instantes la Hyuga era un manojo de nervios frente a ella y, aunque trataba de disimularlo, su creciente rubor la delataba por completo.

–¿M-Me ayudarías? –aún sin observarla directamente y mientras sus manos se concentraban en un mechón de su cabello, Hinata se atrevió a cuestionarle aquello. Ino la observó con diversión, vaya que esto se pondría interesante.

–Está bien –la sencillez con la que respondió tuvo el efecto de sorprenderla, provocando que Hinata levantara el rostro y encarara a la rubia, se arrepintió al percibir el gesto pícaro en las facciones de Ino–, pero hay una condición.

–¿C-Condición? –Ino asintió sonriente mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquel mechón de cabello con en el que Hinata estaba tan entretenida. La Hyuga tragó en seco para finalmente obligarse a preguntar –. ¿C-Cuál?

–Si voy a colaborar en esto –su tono de voz era suave pero de cierto modo malicioso, logrando aterrorizar a Hinata más de lo que estaba–, tengo que estar informada de todo lo que pasa –concluyó la rubia con suficiencia, ocasionando un sobresalto por parte de la pelinegra–. _Todo._

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –intervino la castaña mientras adoptaba un semblante serio.

–Simple –respondió Ino, sonriente, mientras soltaba el cabello de Hinata y procedía a pasar un brazo por sus hombros–. Si no me dicen qué pasa, no ayudo. Así de fácil.

–Ino, tú… –Tenten le observó con desconcierto mal disimulado. En respuesta, la aludida optó por mostrar una sonrisa ladina.

–No soy tonta Tenten –la rubia sujetó con su mano libre el rostro de la Hyuga, obligándola a verle directo a los ojos–. Tú no pudiste involucrarte en una situación como esta por arte de magia ¿verdad Hinata? –al notarse observada, la Hyuga prefirió desviar la mirada, incluso aunque su rostro siguiera frente al de Ino–. Y a juzgar por la reacción de ambas, he de suponer que hay algo que ocultar aquí –dicho eso, se alejó finalmente de la pelinegra, se posicionó frente a las dos kunoichis y las enfrentó con una radiante sonrisa–. Así que confiesen, ¿qué sucede?

La florería se quedó en silencio. Ino sabía que las tenía acorraladas por lo que no necesitaba decir nada más, ahora solo le quedaba esperar una respuesta por parte de ambas, no por nada era una experta consiguiendo información. Hinata y Tenten, por otro lado, intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, sabiendo que, aunque no lo expresaran con palabras, por sus cabezas pasaba el mismo pensamiento.

Ino podía ser atractiva, vanidosa, y encajar perfectamente en el estereotipo de rubia tonta; pero aquel que se basara en ello para decir que era poco inteligente, claramente no conocía de lo que era capaz Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos aquellos que se toman el trabajo de comentar, y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, ya sea que comenten o simplemente den follow.**

** Además quiero pedir perdón por el retraso. Es que sufrí un bloqueo con este capitulo, sabía exactamente lo que quería poner pero empezaba a escribir y no sé, las neuronas se desactivaban ._.**

**Otra cosilla, en la descripción del fic voy a poner Hinata y al equipo siete, pero eso más que todo porque Hinata ha terminado involucrándose demasiado con ellos. Aún así, cuando se revele su pareja definitiva (por decirlo de alguna forma) también la pondré en el summary.**

**En fin, es todo lo que digo por ahora, no quiero aburrir con tanta palabrería. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ya salí de exámenes y estoy de vacaciones, así que espero no tardarme mucho con el próximo capitulo.**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Espectador

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11. Espectador.**_

Naruto no se consideraba la persona más inteligente del mundo, no como Shikamaru o Neji, que habían sido reverenciados como genios dentro y fuera de sus respectivos clanes; pero incluso alguien como él, y cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común, era capaz de darse cuenta de la actitud recelosa que le profesaba el pelinegro desde hace varios días. Es decir, no es como que lo tratase diferente, su actitud seguía siendo igual de insoportable que siempre; pero esa mirada… ¡maldición! Naruto no podía estar tranquilo con esa insistente mirada sobre él. Al principio trató de ignorarlo, ¡pero demonios!, él también tenía sus límites, y que el Uchiha lo observase como un extraño espécimen de mutación fallida sobrepasaba esa delicada línea entre la tranquilidad y la locura.

–¡¿Qué rayos me estás mirando?! –Naruto ya no soportaba esa mirada sobre él, y lo demostró con creces al dejar de lado su preciado ramen y empezar a gritarle al pelinegro a su derecha–. ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

–No sería muy raro considerando la jungla que es tu cabello –pero, como siempre, el Uchiha no parecía facilitarle las cosas.

–¡Bastardo!

–Imbécil.

–¿Ya quieren callarse ustedes dos? –Sakura, que se encontraba al otro lado del azabache, decidió intervenir en la discusión. Ella no gritaba como Naruto, ni siquiera estaba mirando a sus compañeros, pero su tono de voz dejaba muy en claro que en esos instantes no gozaba de mucha paciencia–. Me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus gritos. ¿No podemos comer una sola vez sin necesidad de sus constantes peleas?

–No habría ninguna pelea si Sasuke dejara de verme como si tuviera dos cabezas –renegó Naruto, regresando su atención al ramen; prefería evitar el contacto visual con Sakura, no vaya a ser que esta lo tomara como un reto y se enojara más con él–. Si dejase de mirarme…

–¿Entonces ahora nadie puede mirarte porque te sientes atosigado? –un gruñido luchaba por salir de la boca del Uzumaki, su compañera estaba a punto de quebrar lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol–. No sabía que tu ego estaba tan alto, de haberlo sabido, ni siquiera te hubiese molestado con mi presencia.

–Sakura –la aludida, que no había apartado la vista de la comida frente a ella, viró el rostro al escuchar el llamado de su otro compañero–. Ya déjalo –su ceño se frunció al notar ese aire de reproche que emanaban las palabras de Sasuke.

–¿Dejar qué? –aún sin quererlo, su voz se tornó ácida y peligrosa, pero solo el azabache pareció notarlo–. Solo estoy dando mi opinión; en lo que a mí respecta, la actitud de Naruto está siendo muy infantil.

–¡¿Yo soy el infantil?! –Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió sus deseos de amordazar al rubio, no porque estuviese contento con sus alaridos, sino porque tenía que concederle la razón: la que estaba actuando de manera infantil era la Haruno–. Si eso es lo que piensas, no entiendo porque sigues aceptando salir conmigo –el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó, mucho más al recibir la dolida mirada de Naruto, pero no dijo nada, solo desvió el rostro. Naruto bufó desesperado y, de un solo golpe, dejó el dinero sobre el mesón del restaurante–. Si el viejo pregunta, díganle que regreso más tarde –se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su compañera; volvió a suspirar afligido–. _¿Por qué diablos las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? _–y sin decir nada más, se retiró del Ichiraku.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos de silencio, silencio que Sasuke aprovechó para preguntarse _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué, de todas las posibilidades existentes, terminó siendo compañero de dos personas tan irritantes y fastidiosas como lo eran Sakura y Naruto? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Acaso se merecía semejante destino? Lo peor de todo era que, sin importar las estupideces que hicieran, ese par de idiotas no eran solo camaradas, también eran sus… amigos. ¡Y joder!, le daba nauseas de tan solo pensar que había llegado al punto de tenerles aprecio.

A su lado, Sakura se removió incomoda, y para Sasuke fue fácil distinguir que la chica ya no lucía enojada, más bien, se veía triste y hasta arrepentida. Al Uchiha ya no le cabía duda de que ambos, Uzumaki y Haruno, lo volverían loco algún día.

–Sakura –los ojos verdes le observaron con extrañeza, no era normal en Sasuke empezar una conversación, mucho menos con ella–. Eres una molestia.

Y entonces Sakura suspiró resignada, porque era obvio que palabras de aliento no saldrían de los labios del Uchiha, pero ella siempre albergaba la esperanza de escucharlo decir algo medianamente confortante.

–Gracias Sasuke, siempre me haces sentir mejor –y obviando el sarcasmo de su compañera, el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y, tal como Naruto, se decidió por salir del local.

Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

* * *

Hinata estaba agotada, mentiría si dijera que las circunstancias no le afectaban para nada, pero por lo menos ya le había explicado la situación a Ino.

Después de ser acorralada por la rubia, a la Hyuga no le quedó otra opción que revelar sus _verdaderas intenciones_, en otras palabras, Tenten y ella tuvieron que contarle todo acerca del dichoso plan para olvidarse de Naruto. Solo le hablaron de la primera fase, puesto que Hinata esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso de _un clavo saca a otro clavo_; no se sentía emocionalmente preparada para algo como eso, y aunque ese fuera el caso, no había necesidad de detallarle esa parte a Ino.

Así que, omitiendo aquello, confesarle su plan a la rubia fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. La Yamanaka entendió de buenas a primeras sus deseos de olvidarse de Naruto, sin cuestionarle el por qué de sus acciones; a Hinata le sorprendió aquello, la verdad esperaba algún tipo de interrogatorio, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la rubia era la más entusiasmada con la idea de Naruto y ella como pareja.

_"Son el uno para el otro", "se verían tan bien juntos", "deberías decirle lo que sientes"_. Eran esas, entre muchas otras, las frases que había tenido que escuchar de Ino a lo largo de su adolescencia, porque eso sí, puede que Hinata no socializara mucho con las kunoichis de Konoha, pero los sentimientos que le profesaba al rubio, al parecer, siempre habían sido un asunto del dominio público.

Por eso, Hinata pensó que Ino le abrumaría con miles de preguntas, ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para ello desde el momento en que la chica declaró querer saberlo _todo._ Pero, a diferencia de lo que imaginó, la joven de ojos zafiro se mostró bastante comprensiva.

_–Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, por eso no puedo juzgarte._

Esas fueron las palabras de Ino al notar su confusión; sin embargo, a Hinata ese "hubiese" le pareció, más bien, un "lo hice"; y sin poder evitarlo, la Hyuga se cuestionó si sería Sasuke el motivo de aquella expresión; lógicamente se abstuvo de preguntar, por respeto a su privacidad y porque, sinceramente, no quería verse involucrada en más problemas sentimentales, con lo de Naruto era suficiente. Pero volviendo al tema, Hinata tenía que aceptar que Ino había demostrado mucha madurez y raciocinio durante el resto de la conversación.

Por esa razón, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, la Hyuga no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años, para ella y las personas a su alrededor. Recordaba muy bien aquellos días, esos en los que no era capaz de hablarle a nadie sin sentirse inferior y diminuta; días en los que Naruto no era considerado más que el payaso y la desgracia de la aldea; días en los que Kiba se autoproclamaba líder del equipo 8; días en los que Sakura e Ino no dejaban de pelearse por Sasuke; días en los que Neji todavía le odiaba.

Suspiró. Al final siempre terminaba pensando en Neji, de un tiempo para acá le pasaba mucho eso; aún se encontraba arrepentida de no haberse despedido, ¿qué estaría haciendo su primo?, luchando con algún criminal seguramente. Esperaba que volviese pronto, quería disculparse con él por haberlo preocupado con su actitud distraída.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando su caminata se vio interrumpida. Observándole sonriente, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, se encontraba el causante de la mayoría de sus descuidos.

–Naruto –el aludido levantó una mano en señal de saludo y procedió a bajar del árbol de un salto.

–Te estaba esperando Hinata –la Hyuga sonrió en respuesta para luego alternar su mirada entre Naruto y el cerezo junto a él.

–¿En el árbol?

–¿Por qué no? –el rubio alzó los hombros, despreocupado–. Hay una excelente vista desde allí, podrías planear toda una invasión desde ese árbol, de veras –la sonrisa de Naruto creció al ver a Hinata soltar una pequeña risa. Había descubierto un extraño placer en hacer reír a la joven Hyuga–. Oye Hinata.

–Dime.

–¿Estás ocupada ahora? –preguntó el chico, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo. Últimamente se la pasaba pegado a Hinata, no le sorprendería que un día de estos la chica se cansara de estar con él y le diera calabazas. La joven de ojos perla sonrió al adivinar sus pensamientos.

–No me disgusta tu presencia Naruto –respondió la pelinegra con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Naruto se ruborizó también al verse descubierto, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa avergonzada; al parecer era demasiado transparente.

–Pero… –su semblante se tornó confuso al ver a Hinata titubear– l-la verdad es que hoy sí estoy ocupada –la Hyuga se inclinó en señal de disculpas–. P-Perdón Naruto.

–¿Eh? No, no. No hace falta que te disculpes –Hinata levantó el rostro y observó a Naruto negar con las manos–. Entiendo que también tienes cosas que hacer.

–De verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que quedé de verme con Kiba y Shino y…

–No tienes que darme explicaciones Hinata –le interrumpió Naruto mientras le tomaba de la mano. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras veía a la joven sonrojarse–. Está bien, de veras.

–Si quieres, mañana… –se detuvo al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza, a la vez que suspiraba resignado.

–Mañana salgo de misión –aclaró el rubio mientras soltaba la mano de la Hyuga e introducía ambas en los bolsillos del pantalón–. Pero en serio no importa Hinata, será para otra ocasión –terminó por decir, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo –susurró ella sin estar del todo convencida, aunque luego se recompuso al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki–. ¿Iras con Sakura y el joven Uchiha? –preguntó, solo por curiosidad.

–No, esta vez es con otro grupo –respondió el Uzumaki sin alterar su expresión alegre–. La vieja Tsunade dijo que me enviaría a una misión de rango A con otros Jõnin, técnicamente ya soy uno, aunque todavía falte el papeleo para hacerlo oficial.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, te lo mereces más que nadie –el rubio se pasó un dedo por la mejilla, sintiéndose entre avergonzado y halagado al mismo tiempo–. Naruto.

–¿Qué pasa Hinata?

–C-Cuando regreses… –el Uzumaki se le quedó viendo, desconcertado por la expresión seria que se vislumbraba en su rostro– sabré lo que sucede con Sakura, te lo prometo.

–Hinata –los ojos azules se iluminaron al ver el semblante determinado de la joven y, dejando de lado el hecho de que hablaban de Sakura, Naruto se sintió feliz de contar con una persona tan valiosa a su lado– Gracias.

En respuesta, Hinata sonrió, bajando la cabeza para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo. Naruto, que gozaba viendo la forma en que el color carmín se apoderaba de su rostro, mostró una sonrisa traviesa mientras procedía a acercarse a la Hyuga de manera silenciosa. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de Naruto, consiguiendo aquello que el rojo en sus mejillas se acentuara y que el rubio soltara una risa, divertido por su reacción.

–¡N-Naruto!

–Perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo.

Y de ese modo, sin ausentarse las sonrisas y sonrojos, Naruto y Hinata finalmente se despidieron; ambos sin estar conscientes de que, a la distancia, sus acciones, al igual que sus palabras, eran observadas por Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí el capitulo 11. Agradezco a los que leen la historia, de verdad; espero que disfruten el capi y de ser así me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Batallé un poco con este capítulo porque me estaba saliendo muy largo, al final decidí cortarlo en dos, ya que me pareció que aquí terminaba bien. Debido a lo anterior, ya tengo escrita la mayor parte del siguiente por lo que no creo demorarme mucho en terminarlo.**

**Así que, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Matta-ne.**

**PD: Cada vez que leo el manga de Naruto me siento más y más… ¿confundida? ¿Emocionada? ¿Extrañada? Sinceramente no sé, ese Kishimoto me tiene colgando de un hilo, ¡Dios!**


	12. Intimidación

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12. Intimidación.**_

Sentado en el piso de su habitación, cruzado de piernas y con la vista baja, Naruto repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones que le había dado la Hokage. Observó el reloj colgado en la pared, dentro de 40 minutos tendría que reunirse con los demás en el punto de encuentro.

Dejando salir un bostezo, el Uzumaki se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta su cama, y terminó de arreglar su mochila. En algún momento se distrajo y tomó entre sus dedos un kunai; sonrió mientras empezaba a jugar con él, dándole vueltas y regresándolo a su posición inicial, para inmediatamente lanzarlo contra la ventana. Escuchó como este era detenido, y su sonrisa se volvió más grande al reparar en su visitante.

–Vaya, no creí que vendrías a despedirte –una expresión burlesca apareció en su rostro mientras recibía de regreso el kunai, junto a una mirada amenazante–. No es muy tu estilo, bastardo.

Sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del rubio, Sasuke se adentró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Naruto frunció el ceño al verlo acomodarse como si fuera su casa, pero lo dejó pasar solo porque él había hecho lo mismo la última vez que fue a fastidiarlo a su departamento.

El pelinegro no decía nada, solo observaba a su alrededor de manera desinteresada. Naruto optó por ignorarlo y comenzó a buscar su banda ninja, era lo único que le faltaba para poder salir.

Mientras se movía por la habitación, el rubio sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre su espalda. Contuvo sus ganas de saltarle encima al azabache solo porque de verdad le estaba costando encontrar su protector, ¿dónde lo había dejado?, estaba seguro de que estaría sobre la cómoda. Empezó a revolver los cajones y rebuscar en el armario, pero nada, el maldito protector no aparecía. Estaba a punto de tirarse de los cabellos cuando la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

–Oye idiota –Naruto, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, se enfrentó a la expresión arrogante del azabache–. ¿Buscabas esto?

En las manos del Uchiha, la banda se mofaba de Naruto.

–¡Dame eso! –reclamó el rubio mientras le quitaba el protector a Sasuke y se lo colocaba en la frente, ofuscado. El Uchiha levantó una ceja, entretenido, mientras una sonrisa prepotente aparecía en su rostro–. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Viniste solamente a molestar? Porque si es así lamento decirte que ya me voy, así que tú también te puedes ir largando de mi…

–¿Qué te traes con la Hyuga? –Naruto detuvo su discurso a la mitad para mirar con desconcierto al pelinegro. Este le observaba con aparente desinterés, pero era indiscutible que la pregunta era por algo; Sasuke no era partidario de iniciar conversaciones, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante o, en su defecto, una burla hacia su persona.

–Supongo que te refieres a Hinata –el Uchiha no respondió, Naruto asumió su silencio como un sí–. Somos amigos, no entiendo a qué viene el interés.

–Estás mucho tiempo con ella, ¿no crees? –una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del Uzumaki, ¿ahora qué mosco le había picado a Sasuke? A no ser que…

–Sasuke… ¿estás celoso? –un aura asesina emergió del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que una vena palpitaba en su frente. Naruto negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo por los hombros del Uchiha–. No te preocupes bastardo, no debes tener envidia de Hinata, ella nunca podrá reemplazarte.

–¡Déjate de idioteces, Naruto! –el rubio reprimió un chillido de dolor al sentir el puño de Sasuke sobre su cabeza–. Tampoco te creas tanto, cabeza hueca.

–¡Duele! –se quejó el de ojos azules, para luego fulminar al azabache con la mirada–. Bueno tú, ¿entonces qué quieres que te diga?

–Ya vamos a dejarnos de rodeos Naruto –el rubio parpadeó confuso sin dejar de fruncir el ceño–, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

–¿Y a qué te refieres, eh?

–¿Lo vas a negar? –inquirió el azabache, cruzándose de brazos–. Que estás involucrando a esa chica en asuntos que no le conciernen.

Porque sí, Sasuke ya lo sabía, que Hinata era técnicamente la espía de Naruto. Ya lo venía sospechando desde hace tiempo, desde que su compañero empezó a frecuentarla con tanta insistencia. Pero no fue hasta que los escuchó hablando la tarde anterior, hasta que se decidió a seguir al Uzumaki, que sus dudas quedaron disipadas.

–¿Y si así fuera qué, Sasuke? –contestó el rubio sin mostrarse intimidado–. Es mi vida, no la tuya, puedo hacer con ella lo que se me antoje.

–Mira Naruto, tú no…

–Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Hinata –interrumpió el Uzumaki, provocando que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño y se quedara callado– es mi maldito problema, Sasuke.

Después de eso, Naruto se dedicó a ignorarlo. Bien, si el rubio no pensaba hablar, él tampoco le rogaría, primero muerto antes que humillarse de esa manera.

–Haz lo que quieras entonces –y dando por finalizada la discusión, el pelinegro salió del dormitorio.

* * *

Hinata buscó con la mirada algún recipiente, necesitaba un lugar seguro para guardar la fruta y que esta no terminara mezclándose con el resto de la comida. Hanabi, que le había estado observando cocinar, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona.

–Por lo que me has contado, el Uzumaki tienen buen apetito –comentó ella, captando la atención de su hermana–, ¿pero no te parece demasiada comida?

–Hanabi… –Hinata suspiró resignada al escuchar el comentario. Hizo bien al suponer que la castaña utilizaría lo de Naruto para reírse a su costa–. Esto no es para Naruto, él debe de estar fuera de la aldea ahora mismo.

–¿Entonces no es para tu príncipe azul? –Hinata negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de buscar un contenedor para la fruta–. Que decepción, ¿entonces para qué tanta comida?

–Cuidare de Asahi hoy.

–¿Del mini diablillo? –preguntó Hanabi con una mueca de molestia, ocasionando que una gota resbalara por la nuca de Hinata.

–¿Por qué Kiba y tú insisten en llamarla así? –cuestionó la mayor, siendo completamente ignorada por la castaña.

–Eso no importa, ¿por qué tienes que cuidarla tú? –Hinata suspiró de nueva cuenta. Por lo visto su duda jamás sería resuelta.

–Kiba, Shino y yo fuimos a visitar a Kurenai sensei ayer; ella nos pidió el favor. El profesor Asuma sigue de misión y ella tiene algunos compromisos que atender –respondió Hinata, tomando asiento frente a Hanabi–. Además, es solo una niña.

–Es peligrosa –recalcó la Hyuga menor, frunciendo el ceño–. Yo prefiero tenerla a una distancia prudente.

–Solo tiene tres años Hanabi –dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa–. Y es muy linda y dulce.

–Será contigo, a mi me odia –se quejó la menor con el ceño fruncido –. ¡Y el sentimiento es mutuo!

–Es una niña Hanabi.

–Es malvada, y muy caprichosa –insistió la castaña, Hinata negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada–. Pero no me sorprende, considerando lo malcriada que la tienen todos ustedes, hasta el baboso de Konohamaru –la pelinegra sonrió, ¿en serio era posible odiar a una niña de tres años?, de cierto modo le divertía la actitud de Hanabi, aunque no la entendía por completo–. Cada vez que me lo encuentro no para de hablar de su _adorable_ prima Asahi, ¿qué tiene esa niña de especial?

–Hanabi –la castaña paró su discurso al escuchar el llamado de su hermana, esta le observaba entretenida. Se sonrojó al notar que había hablado de más–. Ya entendí tu punto, no te preocupes.

–Al menos dime que no la cuidaras sola –pidió la Hyuga menor, retomando su expresión de molestia.

–Bueno… Shino y Kiba no pueden acompañarme porque están ocupados –respondió Hinata de manera reflexiva–. Pero no creo, Kurenai sensei dijo que alguien me ayudaría. En caso de alguna emergencia es bueno contar con otra persona al lado.

–Hermana, cuídate, en serio –ordenó la castaña, viendo a Hinata levantarse de la mesa.

–Lo haré Hanabi –respondió la joven con una sonrisa, tomando entre sus manos la cesta con comida–. Nos vemos más tarde para entrenar.

–¡Más te vale!

* * *

–Hinata, ¿dónde está mamá? –preguntó la pequeña niña de ojos rojos. La Hyuga mostró una sonrisa, enternecida con la expresión de inocencia que se mostraba en sus facciones infantiles. ¿Y eso le parecía peligroso a Hanabi?

–Ella está ocupada ahora, Asahi, pero volverá pronto.

–¡Vamos a dibujar, Hinata! –la aludida empezó a reír mientras era jalada del brazo. Las dos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación, dispuestas a colorear, pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

–Espérame aquí, ¿puedes ir dibujando sin mí? –la de ojos rojos asintió sonriente mientras tomaba sus lápices de colores y empezaba a pintarrajear líneas sin sentido.

El timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que Hinata se apresuró a llegar a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shikamaru, el cual se pasaba una mano tras la oreja con su típica expresión despreocupada.

–Buenos días Shikamaru –saludó la Hyuga con amabilidad, dejando pasar al pelinegro.

–Hola Hinata, perdón por la demora –respondió este mientras se retiraba las sandalias y las dejaba en el recibidor–, no se suponía que yo viniera.

–¿Ah no? –Hinata ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión–. ¿Entonces por qué…? –preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

De inmediato, por la mente de Shikamaru se asomó el recuerdo de una rubia latosa y una fastidiosa conversación.

_–Tú te comprometiste, ¿por qué quieres cambiar ahora?_

_–¡Solo hazlo maldito vago! Es un favor, ni que tuvieras nada mejor que hacer._

Suspiró con cansancio de solo recordarlo.

–Tan solo digamos que al final vine yo –terminó por contestar el pelinegro, sin ánimos de rememorar la problemática escena–. ¿Dónde está Asahi?

–En la habitación, dibujando con sus crayones –Shikamaru asintió, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al sitio indicado junto a Hinata.

–Por cierto –habló él, antes de entrar al cuarto–, Ino te manda un mensaje, algo sobre que hoy se ocupara del favor que le pediste.

–Ya veo –respondió ella en un suspiro, para luego sonreírle al Nara–. Gracias por darme el recado.

–No es nada –ambos entraron a la habitación de Asahi, la cual, al ver a Shikamaru, se le lanzó encima y se le pegó como garrapata. Esta acción provocó que Hinata riera levemente y, de igual forma, que Shikamaru soltara su tan famoso "problemático".

Durante el resto de la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde, los dos se dedicaron a jugar con la pequeña de melena oscura, ya fuera dentro de la casa o llevándola al parque para que se entretuviera. Se la pasaron es eso por bastante rato, solo descansando para comer de los alimentos que Hinata había preparado, hasta que la pequeña Sarutobi se sintió cansada y finalmente se durmió en las piernas de la Hyuga.

–Es una manipuladora –comentó el Nara mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la estancia, al lado de Hinata–. La quiero, pero siempre que vengo termino con menos dinero –la Hyuga sonrió apenada, pero divertida por las quejas de Shikamaru–. A ti nunca te extorsiona de esa forma.

–Entre mujeres nos llevamos mejor, supongo –opinó ella sin estar del todo segura. El joven le miró un instante para luego soltar con naturalidad.

–Es porque ella te quiere mucho –acomodó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo estos el papel de almohada, y giró a ver a la pelinegra nuevamente–, algún día serás una buena madre.

–¡¿Q-Qué?! –Hinata se sonrojó y viró el rostro hacia Shikamaru. Este le sonrió, de esa manera tan particular que tenía, dejando de lado su pereza y concentrándose en sus ojos perla. Ella olvidó por un momento su vergüenza y, sin saber por qué, se sintió en el deber de corresponder esa sonrisa–. G-gracias.

–De nada… –un bostezo salió de sus labios dificultándole el habla–. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duerma? –preguntó, mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo.

–Una hora como mucho –respondió ella mientras su vista viajaba a la habitación de Asahi–, ¿por?

–Tendré que ingeniarme algún plan en esa hora, o quedaré quebrado antes de acabar el día –murmuró el Nara, observando su billetera semivacía–. Que molestia –suspiró.

Hinata le sonrió y rozó el hombro en señal de ánimo. Y Shikamaru pensó que… tal vez no sería tan problemático, si Hinata estaba para hacerle compañía.

* * *

La Hyuga se despidió de todos apenas llegó Kurenai. Le hubiese gustado quedarse conversando con su sensei, pero tenía que apresurarse si aún deseaba entrenar con Hanabi.

Caminó con premura para estar en su hogar lo más pronto posible, pero se detuvo de repente al sentir que alguien le observaba. Parpadeó confundida y se dio media vuelta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al distinguir a la persona frente a ella.

–Hyuga.

–J-Joven Uchiha –sin desearlo, Hinata se sintió intimidada. Era, probablemente, la primera vez que estaba a solas con el pelinegro–. ¿S-Se le ofrece a-algo? –preguntó ella, todavía desconcertada. ¿Qué asuntos tendría que tratar Sasuke con alguien como ella?

El Uchiha, por su lado, no perdía de vista las reacciones de la joven. Nunca había reparado demasiado en ella, seguramente porque no era de las que lo perseguían durante sus años de academia, pero ahora que lo hacía entendía el motivo por el que Naruto se abría con ella.

–¿Qué pretendes Hyuga? –Sasuke caminaba hacia ella con pasos calmados. Hinata, por instinto, solo retrocedía conforme el pelinegro se acercaba.

Ya antes había escuchado hablar de su personalidad tímida y algo retraída, pero ahora que Sasuke la observaba, que se fijaba en ella realmente, entendía que era el tipo de persona que se llevaría perfectamente con el rubio.

–¿D-De qué habla? –cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, ya no podía alejarse, estaba aprisionada entre Sasuke y el muro de concreto. Los separaba solamente un metro de distancia y Hinata sintió la necesidad de tragar en seco al advertir cómo el Uchiha la miraba sin pestañear, con esos negros y penetrantes ojos que parecían atravesarla con solo detallarla un segundo.

Viéndola de esa forma, para Sasuke fue fácil identificar que Hinata era del tipo silenciosa, sumisa, educada y amable; por supuesto que se llevaría bien con el idiota. A diferencia de él, Hinata parecía ser de las personas que escuchaban con atención todo lo que tenías que decir, sin importar si era de su interés o no; por otro lado, su amabilidad la convertía en la persona ideal para pedir consejo, no parecía de las que se negara ante una petición de ayuda.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo –ignorando la confusión y el miedo de la Hyuga, el joven de oscura cabellera se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, acorralándola, logrando que su cuerpo temblara y su respiración se entrecortara–. Y te aconsejo que lo dejes.

Con todas esas cualidades, a Sasuke no le sorprendía que el tarado de su compañero recurriese a ella.

–N-No entiendo qué es lo que…

–Naruto y Sakura –Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar esos nombres. Sin embargo, no le costó atar cabos. Él sabía lo que pasaba, ¿pero cómo? El rubio le había asegurado que Sasuke no sabía nada, y que prefería que fuese de ese modo.

Aún acorralándola, a pocos centímetros de ella, Sasuke se percató del cambio en su rostro. De aterrorizado a confundido, de confundido a determinado.

–Eso no tiene que ver con usted, joven Uchiha.

–Eso debería decirlo yo –respondió el chico, sujetando las muñecas de la Hyuga, apoyándolas contra la pared, dejándola completamente expuesta–, no eres quién para involucrarte en lo que suceda con esos dos.

Porque, incluso aunque Naruto hubiese encontrado a su alma gemela, Sasuke no permitiría que esto avanzara más. No dejaría que Hinata Hyuga se inmiscuyera en su equipo, porque este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente roto, y solo bastaba una persona para terminar de destruirlo.

–L-Lo hago porque estoy ayudando a un amigo –Hinata, por su parte, estaba resuelta a no dejarse intimidar por el Uchiha. No sabía qué tan enterado estaba Sasuke de sus intenciones, pero no permitiría que interfiriera–. Si estoy involucrada es porque Naruto me lo ha permitido, p-por eso… –porque lo había prometido, porque no quería fallarle al rubio– no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionar lo que hago.

–No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo –Sasuke la observó, irritado, y poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre sobre ella.

–Estoy consciente de ello.

–Solo te advierto una cosa Hyuga –viendo que no llegaría a nada, el azabache finalmente la soltó y se alejó de ella–. Si alguno de los dos llega a cometer una estupidez, cualquiera que sea, asumiré inmediatamente que es tu culpa. Más te vale que no suceda si no quieres acarrear con las consecuencias.

–No sucederá joven Uchiha –respondió ella, sobándose las muñecas lastimadas, sin esquivar la mirada del pelinegro.

Sasuke la observó sin un ápice de confianza. No esperaba que la chica se mostrara tan confiada, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello. La tendría vigilada y se aseguraría de que no metiera la pata.

Una última mirada bastó para que el pelinegro diera por concluida la conversación, y sin mediar más palabras, desapareció en una cortina de humo, dejándola completamente sola.

Hinata soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento, y poco a poco se dejó caer, apoyada en la pared, con la vista perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo, se supone que subiría el capitulo ayer, pero se presentaron algunas complicaciones y tal, al final no pude. Pero bueno, aquí está, y de verdad agradezco mucho a las personas que se toman el trabajo de comentar, es bueno saber que es lo que les llama la atención de este fic y en todo caso, qué es lo que esperan que pase.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Matta-ne.**

**PD: Asahi significa "Sol de la mañana".**

**Creo que una vez Kishimoto dijo en una entrevista que planeaba hacer al bebe de Kurenai una niña, así que al final niña quedó :) **


	13. Mentira

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **El fanfic se sitúa en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, podría decirse que es un Universo Alterno, puesto que la historia de los personajes es diferente a la del manga y el anime. Lo notaran conforme vayan leyendo. Otra cosa, no voy a utilizar los honoríficos como el _chan_,_ ku_n y demás. Sabiendo esto, pueden proseguir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13. Mentira.**_

Existen muchas maneras de mentir, del mismo modo, muchas clases de mentiras. Hay quienes mienten por necesidad, por elección propia o por simple aburrimiento. Están quienes dicen grandes falsedades y mentirillas piadosas. Mentir es casi un arte y es más habitual de lo que parece.

Porque cualquier declaración o palabra, incluso el mismísimo silencio, puede corresponder a una mentira; porque para mentir no es necesario alterar la verdad, solo hace falta ocultarla.

—Por lo visto, Hinata no vendrá —comentó Ino, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello, paseando su vista por la habitación de Tenten—. ¿Por qué?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas —respondió la castaña, sin inmutarse por la inquisidora mirada de la rubia; bebiendo tranquilamente de su té.

—Sobre _ella_ —enfatizó la de ojos claros.

— Sí. Pero eso no implica que Hinata deba estar presente.

Ino le observó en silencio por algunos segundos, estimando el significado que podrían tener esas palabras; cuando finalmente comprendió las implicaciones de esa simple frase, una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su rostro.

—Así que te decidiste a confiar en mí —celebró la rubia, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—No te emociones Ino —aclaró la mayor, riendo levemente—. Es solo que me vendría bien una socia.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —respondió la Yamanaka sin perder su sonrisa, inclinando su cuerpo sutilmente hacia delante—. Soy toda oídos.

Tenten suspiró, entre divertida y resignada. Las cosas que hacía por Hinata.

* * *

—¡La hubieras visto! Su rostro desencajado al verme de nuevo en el mismo lugar —contaba Ino, soltando carcajadas en medio del establecimiento—. Fue lo máximo, Hinata; tendrías que haber estado ahí.

La pelinegra solo se dedicaba a sonreír, escuchando con atención el relato de la Yamanaka, por lo visto se había divertido mucho tratando de sacarle información a Sakura.

—Y solo fue la segunda vez —continuó diciendo la rubia—. En la tercera ocasión que me presenté ante ella, con bolso, reloj y comida en mano, lista para preparar un picnic; te digo, a la pobre casi le da un paro cardíaco de la impresión.

—¿N-No es un poco sospechoso? —interrumpió la pelinegra, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente— ¿que de repente quisieras pasar tiempo con ella?—Ino solo negó con la mano de manera relajada.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió la de ojos zafiro, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa—. No es la primera vez que hago cosas como estas —una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro—. Normalmente lo hago para molestarla. Es divertidísimo ver a Sakura riñéndome porque no debo "importunarla" en el trabajo.

—B-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

—Hazme caso, Hinata, todo va perfecto —aseguró la rubia, señalándola con una cuchara, con la que antes había estado comiendo su helado—. Incluso la veo dispuesta a cooperar.

—¿Dispuesta? —preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Pues, como te dije, llevo almorzando con Sakura desde hace algunos días, y de alguna u otra forma siempre logro sacar el nombre de Naruto a colación —respondió Ino, sin dejar de jugar con su cuchara—. Ella no me ha dicho nada, pero se nota que quiere hacerlo. Solo basta presionar un poco más y… ¡bum! —exclamó ella, imitando el sonido de una explosión—, su secreto estará en nuestras manos. Créeme Hinata, la conozco, tiene ganas de hablar; lo que sea que le moleste me lo dirá pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé, es un don —presumió la Yamanaka, agitando su dorada cabellera; aunque luego frunció el ceño y observó a Hinata directamente—. El hecho de poder predecir a los demás, aclaro. Sería muy patético que mi don fuese conocer a Sakura como la palma de mi mano —terminó por decir, provocando que la pelinegra empezara a reír—. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Ustedes siempre han sido mejores amigas, ¿no? —comentó la Hyuga, cubriendo su boca para reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. Ino era la tercera persona en todo el mundo que lograba hacerla reír de esa manera tan natural y despreocupada, la segunda era Naruto; y Kiba, por supuesto, siempre sería el primero.

—Supongo, supongo —respondió la rubia, sonriendo con diversión, asintiendo con la cabeza de manera repetitiva—. Claro, tuvimos nuestro pequeño momento de rivalidad, pero ni siquiera en ese entonces dejamos de ser amigas por completo —Ino se permitió suspirar con nostalgia, aún con la sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Es raro, pero nuestras peleas nos mantuvieron unidas, o eso es lo que yo pienso.

Hinata sonrió también, dándole la razón a la rubia. Para nadie era un secreto que la relación de Ino y Sakura era como la de Naruto y Sasuke; se insultaban, se peleaban y discutían a menudo, pero esa era la forma en la que ellas se entendían y nadie podía juzgarlas por eso.

—Es gracioso —prosiguió Ino, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano, con la vista perdida en algún lugar—. Imaginar que estuvimos tantos años distanciadas por culpa de Sasuke.

La pelinegra se tensó ante la mención del Uchiha, sin embargo, la rubia estaba tan concentrada rememorando el pasado que ni siquiera percibió su cambio de expresión.

Hinata no olvidaba su conversación con Sasuke, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación. En su mente aún seguía latente la amenaza del pelinegro, y aunque llevaba días sin cruzarse con él, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

_"Si alguno de los dos llega a cometer una estupidez, cualquiera que sea, asumiré inmediatamente que es tu culpa. Más te vale que no suceda si no quieres acarrear con las consecuencias"._

Sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar en ello. Hinata no conocía esa faceta sobre protectora del Uchiha, técnicamente no conocía nada del chico, pero… de algo estaba segura, tenía que hablar con él. La idea de que ella lo buscase era loca y hasta suicida, pero se sentía en la obligación de aclarar lo sucedido; prefería eso a terminar volviéndose enemiga del azabache.

—Oye Hinata —la Hyuga se vio sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino llamarla.

—¿S-Sucede algo? —preguntó ella, viendo a Ino sonreír con picardía, lo que por cierto no le dio buena espina.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de Naruto?

—¡¿Eh?! —su rostro se sonrojó tan rápido que la rubia no pudo evitar soltarse a reír— ¿P-Por qué l-lo p-preguntas?

—Bueno… —la expresión de Ino se volvió más serena— pensando en Sasuke y todo eso, admito que mis sentimientos fueron algo superficiales —terminó diciendo, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro—, pero eso no significa que no fuesen reales, yo de verdad lo quise —Hinata asintió lentamente, menos sonrojada que antes, por lo que la rubia se decidió a continuar—. Pero lo tuyo con Naruto parece mucho más serio, por eso tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo te empezó a gustar?

—Yo… realmente no lo sé —contestó Hinata, esquivando la mirada—. D-Desde pequeña sentí admiración por él, pero no estoy segura de cuando ese sentimiento pasó a convertirse en amor.

—Pero sabes lo que sientes, ¿verdad? —inquirió la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada apacible—. Aquello que te hizo admirarlo y amarlo con el tiempo.

—N-Naruto… —una sonrisa dulce adornó las facciones de Hinata— es una persona fuerte. Nunca se da por vencido y siempre lucha por conseguir lo que quiere, él… me motivó a cambiar, a mejorar —Ino escuchaba enternecida las palabras de la Hyuga—, es por eso que yo…

—Hinata —la aludida volvió su atención a la rubia, que le observaba con una sonrisa—. ¿Segura que quieres seguir con esto?, es que se nota que lo adoras —le dijo ella, provocando que se sonrojara cual tomate maduro y se encogiera sobre sí misma.

Ino volvió a reír, porque Hinata no había cambiado mucho respecto al amor; seguía siendo la misma jovencita dulce e inocente, que se avergüenza y ruboriza al hablar del chico que le gusta. Esperaba que eso no cambiase nunca.

—¿Sabes Hina? Si quieres olvidarte de Naruto es tu decisión —retomó la palabra, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y la barbilla en ambas manos—. Yo te diría que no renuncies, pues insisto en que ustedes _sí_ tienen posibilidades.

—¿L-Lo dices p-por el joven Uchiha? —preguntó, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, jugando disimuladamente con un mechón de su cabello. Ino por su parte abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para inmediatamente asumir una expresión divertida.

—Ese, Hinata, es un claro ejemplo de nulas oportunidades —apuntó la rubia, dejando salir un suspiro resignado.

—¿A-Aún lo quieres? —volvió a preguntar la Hyuga.

—Mmm —Ino se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa—. Te confieso algo… —habló la de ojos azules, mostrando una media sonrisa— hace mucho tiempo que lo olvide.

—¿C-Cómo? —indagó Hinata, con genuina curiosidad.

—Pues… ¿qué te digo? Al principio era pensar que Sasuke jamás me correspondería porque, bueno… es Sasuke —Hinata asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Normalmente esa no sería una razón, pero siendo el Uchiha de quien hablaban le pareció totalmente valida—. Pero no fue solo eso, entre una cosa y otra, misiones y pensamientos varios, digamos que terminé olvidándome de él

—Ya veo —comentó la Hyuga, desilusionada; esperaba escuchar algo que le ayudara con Naruto.

—Aunque… —Hinata la volvió a mirar, expectante—. Fue eso y que me empezó a gustar otra persona.

—¿O-Otra persona? —Ino soltó una risita al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de la pelinegra, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

—No me hagas caso Hinata —la rubia se levantó de su asiento y estiró los brazos, dejando salir un pequeño bostezo—. En fin, nos vemos otro día, voy a lo de Chōji —informó la Yamanaka con un rostro resignado—. Otra vez se indigestó por andar comiendo de más; es que algunas personas nunca aprenden de sus errores, dios —terminó de decir, mientras se alejaba de la mesa agitando la mano en son de despedida—. Nos vemos otro día, Hinata.

—H-Hasta luego —se despidió ella, en voz baja, viendo a la rubia retirarse.

Eso último no se lo esperaba, que a Ino le gustase otra persona, aun más sorprendente, que ese alguien haya logrado sustituir a Sasuke. Hinata observó el camino por donde se había ido y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

_—Es difícil afrontar una situación como la tuya, técnicamente te enamoraste sola, Naruto no tuvo ni que hablarte para que cayeras rendida ante él._

_—¿Entonces cuál es el plan B? _

_—Encontrar otro interés._

Sin desearlo, terminó recordando las palabras de Tenten, y solo entonces no le pareció una idea tan descabellada. Pero…

—Plan B: Sustitución —susurró Hinata, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y procedía a salir del local.

Que haya funcionado con Ino, no significa que ella correría con la misma suerte. Y aun así, Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿quién podría arrancar a Naruto de su corazón?

* * *

—Buen trabajo el día de hoy, Sakura —la aludida, que hasta el momento se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, dirigió su atención a la mujer y le sonrió en respuesta—. Si deseas, puedes tomarte el resto del día. Te mereces un descanso.

—No es necesario, pero te lo agradezco —respondió la de ojos verdes con amabilidad—. Regresaré después de almorzar, quiero ver cómo sigue el paciente de la 203.

—Entonces nos veremos después —se despidió la enfermera, alejándose por el pasillo del hospital—, hasta luego Sakurita —ya estando sola, la joven se sonrojó, avergonzada por el diminutivo de su nombre, pero se permitió mostrar una sonrisa mientras salía del edificio y emprendía camino a casa.

Se encontraba de buen humor ese día, no sabía cuál era la razón, pero tampoco es como si le importase. Lo único que le interesaba en esos instantes era llegar a su hogar, empezar a comer, tomar una siesta y volver a trabajar; en la noche entrenaría un poco y después dormiría como oso hasta la mañana siguiente. Sí, era el plan perfecto.

—Se te ve contenta —dio un respingo al verse sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver al responsable de su sobresalto.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó ella, sorprendida de verlo en su vecindario—. No es que me moleste, claro está, pero tú no sueles visitarme y…

—Solo pasaba cerca —interrumpió el Uchiha, provocando en Sakura un gesto de decepción—. ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? —inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura, ante la pregunta, solo atinó a llevarse una mano a la frente y negar con la cabeza y, tal como sucedía recientemente, se preguntó qué rayos le veía al pelinegro. Mantener una conversación con él era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería ser reprendida, amonestada o sermoneada por el Uchiha; ya hasta le recordaba a su madre. Bueno, no tanto, Sasuke hablaba mucho menos que su progenitora, tampoco se quejaba tanto como ella; aunque si fuera un poco más conversador…

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño al percibir las risas que dejaba escapar Sakura.

—Nada, no me hagas caso —contestó ella, manteniendo una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—. Y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, perdí la noción del tiempo en el hospital y se me pasó la hora de almorzar.

—¿No es extraño eso? —preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja con duda. No es que Sakura fuese la perfección en persona o algo parecido, pero siempre manejaba su tiempo de manera escrupulosa; detalle que a él le parecía admirable, aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta.

—No tanto —respondió la Haruno, alzando los hombros—. Desde hace algunos días que Ino está con eso de querer recobrar nuestra "_amistad perdida_"—enfatizó Sakura, con un toque de ironía—; suele ir al hospital y llevarme a rastras para que almuerce con ella. Hoy no lo hizo y cuando me di cuenta eran las tres de la tarde.

—Con que era eso —murmuró él, empezando a caminar en sentido contrario a la de cabello rosa—. Que te aproveche la comida entonces.

—¡Espera! —Sasuke ladeó el rostro y le observó por encima del hombro—. B-Bueno, estaba pensando en que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo juntos más tarde —propuso Sakura con algo de timidez, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Quisiera pasar algo de tiempo contigo, aunque entenderé si estás ocupado.

Sasuke se terminó de dar la vuelta para quedar uno frente al otro; ella le miraba sonriente, con las manos detrás de la espalda y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Al verla, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Solo porque no está Naruto, no significa que debes actuar así frente a mí —aclaró el azabache, levantando una ceja con fastidio—. No es como si yo esperara que lo hicieras.

—¿Pero qué dices, Sasuke? —su sonrisa se esfumó, dejando en su lugar una expresión confundida.

—¿En serio no sabes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó él, con un toque de ironía; provocando que Sakura evadiera su mirada, con los nervios apoderándose de ella.

—No, no lo sé —poco a poco el miedo empezaba a dominarla. Debió suponerlo, él lo sabía todo; y ella, como una idiota, tratando de ocultárselo.

—Tomar su ausencia como excusa para fingir que todo sigue igual —la Haruno cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. ¿No te parece algo hipócrita, Sakura?

—¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó ella, apretando los puños, levantando la cabeza para encarar al azabache. No lloraría frente a Sasuke, mucho menos por una razón tan estúpida como lo era escuchar la verdad de sus labios —. ¿Desde cuándo, Sasuke?

—Si querías que fuese un secreto, debiste mantenerlo como tal —respondió el pelinegro, con expresión serena—. Ya no eres la misma, no sé por qué te esmeras en seguir aparentando que sí lo eres.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! —reclamó ella, con el rostro rojo debido a la furia.

—Solo hay que ver cómo reaccionas —explicó él, posando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Al menos pudiste esforzarte más en ocultarlo.

—Esforzarme más… —susurró ella, con un tic apoderándose de su ceja—. Esforzarme más, dices…

Y entonces pasó, lo que Sakura no creyó posible hasta el momento, aquello que jamás se hubiese imaginado que haría. No fue hasta que vio esa sonrisa ladina y la expresión burlona del Uchiha dirigida a _su_ _persona_ que sucedió lo inevitable.

—¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke Uchiha! —gritó con toda la voz que le quedaba. El aludido solo le dedicó una mirada despreocupada.

—Al menos empiezas a ser sincera.

—¡Vete al diablo! —y dicho esto, Sakura salió disparada del lugar, echando humo por las orejas y dando fuertes zancadas para llegar a su casa.

¡A la mierda su buen día!

¡Acababan de arruinarle el resto de la tarde!

* * *

¿Era raro que siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto? Peor aún, ¿en serio estaba considerando el plan B como una opción? Seguía pensando en eso y simplemente no se daba crédito a sí misma por ello.

—Hinata…

No fue hasta que lo escuchó de los labios de otra persona que logró ver esa idea como una posibilidad. Y no quería ahondar mucho en ello, pero la realidad era aplastante; si pretendía dejar atrás sus sentimientos por el rubio, en algún momento tendría que buscar a otra persona, enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. Bueno, tampoco se iría tan lejos, pero el punto es que en algún momento ella tendría que seguir con su vida. ¿Importaba realmente si lo hacía antes o después de olvidarse de Naruto?

—Hinata, ¿me escuchas?

Pero quizás el verdadero problema no era ese, sino el hecho de que ella no se imaginaba al lado de nadie, ni siquiera con el rubio se vio en plan _romántico_, porque ella prefería no pensar en ese tipo de cosas y, en su lugar, concentrarse en lo que consideraba realmente importante: su familia, sus amigos, volverse más fuerte para defender a los que quería. El amor quedó relegado y siempre pasó a segundo plano, entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

—¡Hinata!

No fue hasta que Kiba la sujetó de los hombros y la zarandeó como sonajero, que la Hyuga atinó a reaccionar. Se ruborizó completamente al ver al Inuzuka fruncir el ceño en su dirección.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraída? —cuestionó a modo de reclamo, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de su fiel amigo Akamaru.

—L-Lo siento Kiba, es que… —Hinata, por su parte, pensaba en alguna forma de justificar su comportamiento. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejar volar sus pensamientos de esa manera?— yo…

—No es necesario que respondas —intervino Shino, logrando que la pelinegra suspirara, aliviada—. Si deseas mantenerte en silencio, nosotros lo respetaremos —Kiba estaba a punto de protestar cuando el de anteojos giró en su dirección—. Que seamos sus compañeros, no nos da el derecho de cuestionarle nada, es por ese motivo que pienso que tu comportamiento para con Hinata no es el…

—Que aburrido puedes ser en ocasiones, Shino —interrumpió el castaño, una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

—De igual forma —continuó el Aburame, ignorando a Kiba, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la pelinegra—. Si hay algo que te preocupe, y si consideras que podemos ayudarte, puedes expresarlo con total libertad.

—¡Oye, que solo querías robarme el crédito! —se quejó el Inuzuka, señalándolo acusatoriamente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hinata.

—¿Tendría algún objetivo hacer eso? —preguntó Shino de manera retorica, ahorrándose la molestia de comentar que no se estaba robando el crédito de nada, porque no había nada que robar, en primer lugar.

—No, según tu lógica extraña, pero… —masculló Kiba sin poder terminar la frase, por lo que Shino retomó la palabra.

—Entonces aquí termina la conversación, allí tienes tu respuesta.

Hinata se pasó un dedo por la mejilla, nerviosa, viendo a Kiba fulminar a Shino con la mirada. Sus compañeros habían pasado completamente de ella. Pero viéndole el lado positivo, por lo menos ya no tendría que dar una explicación a su actitud ausente.

—¡Oh bueno! Solo muévanse ¿quieren? —anunció el castaño, empezando a caminar delante de sus amigos—. No hemos tenido una sola misión, juntos, desde hace _meses_. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar lo que valemos como equipo.

—¿A qué se debe toda esa energía? —preguntó Shino, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

—No puedo quedarme atrás —contestó el Inuzuka, sin dejar de andar—. Naruto es Jõnin, si no nos esforzamos el idiota se nos adelantara demasiado —Akamaru aulló, dándole la razón y avanzando a su lado.

Shino y Hinata, que se encontraban detrás de él, compartieron una mirada; Shino con el ceño fruncido, puesto que esa no le parecía una razón coherente; y Hinata con una sonrisa, pues se imaginaba que Kiba diría algo como eso.

Con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, los tres continuaron hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

La oscuridad llegó a Konoha, con el silencio apropiándose de cada uno de sus rincones. El sueño se apoderó de los habitantes, siendo la excepción unos pocos que, a pesar de las elevadas horas de la noche, aún no lograban conciliar el sueño.

En la soledad de su habitación, con la luna iluminando su rostro de manera sutil, Ino dejo entrever una sonrisa divertida. Ayudar a Hinata estaba resultando ser más entretenido de lo que pensó en un principio, solo había que recordar la conversación que sostuvo con Tenten en la mañana para fortalecer esa idea.

_—Entonces eso era lo que me ocultaban —contempló la Yamanaka con una expresión sorprendida. Tenten asintió resignada, sujetando su rostro entre las manos. _

_—No te lo dije antes porque Hinata no lo encontró necesario —explicó la castaña, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Pero lo cierto es que necesito tu ayuda Ino._

_—¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo? —señaló la rubia, sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario._

_—Hinata te pidió ayuda para Naruto —aclaró la mayor, cruzándose de brazos—, yo te estoy pidiendo ayuda para ella._

_—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Ino, con la curiosidad bailando en sus facciones—. ¿Por qué no ayudarla tú misma? _

_—Porque —empezó Tenten—, puede que yo sea la mayor, pero hay cosas que simplemente no he experimentado —hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la rubia le estuviese escuchando; al ver que tenía su total atención, prosiguió—_. _En cambio tú, Ino… ya has pasado por lo mismo que Hinata._

_—¿Y eso es?_

_—Un amor de infancia —respondió la joven de ojos chocolate—. Has estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha por muchos años, pero creo que ya lo has superado, ¿o me equivoco?_

_—No, no lo haces —una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la rubia._

_—Por esa razón creo que serías de utilidad —continuó hablando Tenten—, al paso que vamos, Hinata no logrará olvidarse de Naruto, y tú eres la persona ideal para ayudarle._

_—No diría ideal, si tenemos en cuenta que Hinata y yo somos muy diferentes._

_—Pero su situación es la misma —insistió la castaña—, querer olvidar un antiguo amor._

_—¿Entonces por eso me dijiste lo del plan B? —se cercioró la rubia, levantando una ceja—, ¿quieres que te ayude sin que Hinata lo sepa?_

_—Sí —afirmó Tenten, sonriendo complacida—. Y si de paso puedes ir sugestionándola un poco para que ella lo considere también, te lo agradecería mucho._

_—Pues… creo que tu idea es buena —comentó la de ojos zafiro, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—, yo no me olvide de Sasuke hasta que me empezó a gustar Naruto._

_—Exacto,por eso es que pienso que… —Tenten se quedó callada de un momento a otro, apenas analizando lo que acababa de escuchar, volteó a mirar a Ino con sorpresa—. ¿Qué? _

_—Que me gusta Naruto —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de brillante, agitando su cabello con gracia y cruzándose de piernas frente a ella._

_—¡¿Qué?! _

Rió de solo recordarlo. Ayudar a Hinata sería un poco difícil, pero seguramente también divertido; solo tenía que asegurarse de proceder de manera correcta. Un ejemplo de ello, lo que sucedió más temprano.

Ella hablaba en serio cuando confesó que le gustaba otra persona, no fue un comentario planeado con el fin de incitar a Hinata a considerar el plan B, incluso aunque ese haya sido el resultado. Sin embargo, la Hyuga no tenía que saber que ese alguien era justamente Naruto, no había nada de malo en ocultarle ese pequeño detalle. Lo importante era ayudarla y eso era lo que Ino estaba haciendo.

Era un engaño que no le hacía daño a nadie y que, por el contrario, beneficiaba a muchas personas. En esta ocasión era bueno guardarse la verdad porque, a pesar de todo, incluso a la hora de mentir la intención es lo que contaba.

* * *

**¿Qué decir? Primero, decirles que de verdad agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, cada vez que lo leo me sale una sonrisita boba, no importa si son largos o cortos, el solo hecho de que me digan lo que piensan me deja satisfecha. También los reviews anónimos que, aunque no pueda contestarles, los apreció igualmente.**

**Lo segundo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero sinceramente no sé qué pasó, cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado tres semanas y yo aún no lograba terminar este capítulo. Pero ya lo hice y por lo menos salió largo -.- Espero no me maten por demorarme.**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ^-^**

**Matta-ne.**


End file.
